Soar
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: The last part of the Stand Trilogy. The world is crashing and burning around the trio as they search for a last bid for the freedom of the wizarding world. Will they soar above expectations or will they fall under the pressure of Draco Malfoy.
1. Saying Yes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I know many of you will be reading or are already done with DH, (charma10), so I would just like to inform you that I will not be getting my copy until Monday or Tuesday, so this will most likely be the last update until about Wednesday, depending on how long it takes me to read it, since I have other stuff going on during the day. I'd appreciate no spoilers, though I know most of you are pretty good people and wouldn't do that. Thanks!**

_Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage._ **-Ambrose Bierce**

* * *

Hermione continued to stare at him for what seemed like forever. She was still crying silently and her voice was still gone. Ron was starting to get worried. 

He knew what he had asked was much more than Hermione could even think about at a time like this, but he was more sure about marrying her now than he had ever been. Though he knew that most of his decision was based on the fact that Fleur and Bill had never gotten married and Bill was a complete wreck, some of it was based on the fact that he really loved her and that he was planning to marry her some time in the distant future. He never thought that future would come crashing down on them so fast.

"Hermione say something…" he whispered, watching her with concern.

She opened her mouth to say something then shut it suddenly, more tears welling up in her terrified brown eyes. Finally she said something.

"Married?" she rasped, her breathing becoming more labored that Ron was afraid she'd start hyperventilating.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…"

"Married…" she whispered again, as if the word was so foreign, she had to repeat it again and again before it actually clicked.

"Hermione-"

She suddenly stood up, shaking her head. "No… no! We're seventeen, Ron. We're in the middle of a war… We're too young. We've got everything to lose in the war…"

Ron stood up as well. "Hermione, just wait-"

"No, Ron! I understand you're scared because of what happened to Bill, but marriage… we're too young. We're not ready-"

Ron kissed her deeply, moving his lips against hers as she started crying again, her shoulders shaking. Ron cradled her face in his hands when he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly.

Hermione let out a sob. "Ron-"

"Do you love me?" he asked again, slightly more firm in his voice.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding, closing her eyes and taking Ron's hands in hers. "I love you," she whispered, letting him kiss her

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't."

"You don't know that… I never thought Fleur would…"

Hermione bit her lip, her heart still racing. "Ron… we've hardly been together for more that about two weeks at the most… marriage?"

Ron kissed her again. "Hermione, I want to marry you. Isn't that enough?"

Hermione was about to speak but decided against it and shut her mouth. She looked away from him for what seemed like forever before she spoke softly.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

Ron took a deep breath. "I'll talk to them," he whispered to her. "Is that a yes?"

Hermione met his gaze and nodded before leaning into him, laying her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, Ron," she whispered.

He kissed her brow before resting his chin on her head. "I love you, 'Mione."

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked upon hearing the happy news. "Why would you even consider getting married while all of this is going on?!" 

Ron sat there in the kitchen, watching his mother pace aggressively while his father sat there, rubbing his temples as he tried to digest what his youngest son had just declared. Hermione stood on the other side of the door with Harry, Fred, George and surprisingly Bill, who was completely pale and mute. Hermione cringed upon hearing the matriarch, and immediately wished she could be in there with Ron to help explain.

"Mum, you have to understand-"

"Understand?! Understand?! You are too young! There's a war going on! There's too much at stake here! Arthur, tell them!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning to her husband.

Arthur looked up at his wife. "I don't see why they shouldn't." Ron let out a sigh of relief. At least he had his father. His mother however looked as if his father had slapped her in the face.

"You don't see why they shouldn't? They're seventeen years old! Death Eaters are after them for what happened in the Last War! They could die!"

"Then even more reason for them to get married now," Mr. Weasley replied.

On the other side of the door, Hermione was squeezing the life out of Harry's hand as they listened to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley argue.

"They're too young. They don't know what they're getting themselves into," Mrs. Weasley defended.

"Molly, Ron and Hermione have been through every sort of obstacle possible. It's a miracle they're even alive after some of the things that have happened," Arthur told his wife. "If they feel that they're ready to get married, who's to stop them? Besides, if I can remember properly, we were about the same age when we got married."

Mrs. Weasley seemed so determined to find a good reason for the two not to get married, not because she didn't like Hermione. She adored Hermione. But because of what might happen during the war, she didn't want them in such a perilous position that the enemy could use if they found out.

"It's too dangerous and I still think you're too young," she said.

"They're of age."

The three looked up to see Bill standing there. Mrs. Weasley gasped and stood up.

"Bill!" she objected.

Hermione came forward. "Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I know the risks of what we're doing," she said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No you don't. You're young and naïve. You have absolutely no idea what getting married would do."

Ron got up and stood beside Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hermione's the brightest witch of the age, mum. As long as she stays that way I think we'll be fine," he told his mother.

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. "I love Ron… not marrying him would be worse."

When Mrs. Weasley didn't respond, Mr. Weasley stood up, watching Ron carefully. He realized that his son had made up his mind and nothing they could do would stop that decision.

"Then we give you our blessing," he whispered, catching Ron's eye. Mr. Weasley offered his son a smile which was returned with Ron's lop-sided grin. Hermione mouthed a silent thank you before Mrs. Weasley gathered her up in a monstrous hug, crying. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well, this is different," he muttered, causing Ron to smile as well while Fred and George went over to Hermione.

"Always wanted another sister," he said before they all fell silent.

Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley took a shaky breath.

"When the Death Eaters are gone and we are all together again, then we will have a proper wedding, with Ginny and Charlie…" she whispered, before moving around the kitchen, taking out paper and a few magazines that had been lying around. "Now, dear, come here, we'll do this quickly and have it all done by tomorrow," she said more firmly, motioning for Hermione to come over.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione and Ron gaped at his mother, surprised by her sudden change in character. Mrs. Weasley looked up as if she hadn't heard them.

"Come dear. We mustn't waste time. Life is short," she said before opening a magazine.

For a moment everyone just stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, then Fred and George grinned and started rummaging through the cabinets. Mr. Weasley regarded them carefully.

"What are you two up to?"

"We'll need lots of drinks for the party," George answered.

"Party?!" Ron rasped, now starting to wonder if telling his family was a good thing. Bill put a hand on Ron's shoulder and led him out of the room.

"Let's see if I still have my robes from graduation," he said.

Hermione watched them leave, her heart racing. She turned to Harry, who was still watching Fred and George with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You're ok with this?"

Harry looked down at her and for the first time she saw worry in his eyes. Hermione looked around then took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen to the empty stairwell. They sat down together and Harry took a deep breath.

"You and Ron are getting married…" he started.

Hermione held his hand tightly. "Look, Harry. If you're not okay with this-"

He held up his hand, shaking his head. "It's not that… It's just that I thought…" He turned to her. "Most people plan to live for a long time… but look at us. We're planning a wedding and we're not even finished with school…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears when she realized what he was talking about. She rested her head on his shoulder as he looked back down the stairs. "It's like we're planning our own funerals."

Hermione raised her head, sniffing and wiping her eyes as she shook her head. "No… we're going to live through this and then me and Ron are going to have a more planned out wedding and you are going to make a toast that makes fun of my intelligence and then make some snide comment about Ron, sex and Quiddich and then you're going to make out with Ginny and we're all going to have a lot of fun…" she said in a shaky but final voice.

Harry looked over at her. "It's Ron and I, Hermione."

At that moment, Hermione burst into tears and Harry held her as she poured out all her fears to him.

* * *

"Ron, hurry up, Hermione's waiting." 

"Shove off!" came Ron's agitated voice from the bathroom. Harry sighed and leaned against the door.

"Look, Ron. She loves you… you'll do fine. It's only her, me, Tonks, Lupin and your family. Don't make her wait anymore for you."

There was a silence and then the door finally opened, revealing a sickly looking Ron in fine robes. Harry grimaced and took out his wand, muttering under his breath and watching Ron's hair blow back as cold air hit him in the face.

"Ok, Harry. I'm fine," Ron growled, shoving the wand out of his face.

"You don't look it-"

"Piss off, Harry," Ron muttered before going downstairs.

Hermione heard the two coming down and stood up, smoothing out the simple white dress Mrs. Weasley had found for her. When Ron finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her heart stopped and her knees went weak, which wasn't as bad as how Ron looked. He seemed about to pass out. His eyes went over her with an apparent appreciation that made her love him even more.

Ron wanted to screw the ceremony and find an empty closet somewhere for them to be alone. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was done up in a simple bun with soft curls falling around her face. She had a touch of make up, but not too much due to the fact that she didn't need it. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress.

She offered him a nervous smile that made him feel so much better to know that she was afraid as well.

"Shall we start?"

Ron jumped at hearing Dumbledore's voice.

"You're here?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for the two to come forward. Mrs. Weasley was standing on one side while Fred, George, Bill and Mr. Weasley stood on the other. Surprisingly to Ron, Pravati, Lavander and Luna were also there with Neville, Dean and Seamus, smiling. When Hermione realized how few there were left of them, her heart broke and tears came to her eyes. They were alone. This would be their last night of happiness for a very long time. Suddenly a chill crept up her spine and made her feel fear. Complete and utter fear. Ron seemed to be feeling the same way because he caught her gaze and tried to offer her a comforting smile.

Harry turned to his two best friends and took a deep breath.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and nodded. "Yeah… I'm sure."

Ron nodded as well, giving Hermione's hand a tight squeeze. "I'm sure too."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Well, let's do this."

Harry moved to the side and Hermione and Ron stepped forward, holding hands.

Dumbledore looked over them with a smile.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

Draco looked over the report then looked up at the Death Eater waiting.

"Well?" the Death Eater asked.

"Kill them. Kill them all."

**A/N: HAPPY READING!**


	2. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**A/N: I'm enjoying this story.**

_Marriage is our last, best chance to grow up_. **-Joseph Barth**

* * *

The old house was quiet and almost empty save for the two upstairs. They lay in bed, half asleep while the world around them crashed and burned.

At least happiness had been found somewhere, if only for the few hours they had.

A young man lay in bed, his chest exposed while he laid on his back, the young woman lying right on top of him, looking into his eyes with a small contented smile. Most of her back was exposed until where the sheets draped over the small of her back, covering both of them.

It was a beautiful yet sad sight. This would be they're last moment of happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly, watching him watch her.

Ron shrugged, running a hand down her back. "What do you think I'm thinking of?"

When she blushed violently, he smirked and pulled her closer, loving the feel of her body against his. She kissed his chest and sighed, resting her cheek on his chest and hugging him. She raised her head and leaned in, gently brushing her lips against his, trembling slightly when his hands began to wander over her body. She gasped when his hands traveled further down, pulling away slightly and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself while trying to ignore the enticing look Ron was giving her.

"But seriously, what are you thinking about?" she asked again.

There was a short silence then Ron sighed. "The Burrow… I want to know how they got in."

Hermione raised her head and looked at him. "It doesn't matter any more… they got in and… there's nothing we can do about it."

Ron looked away from her. "I know, but… Dumbledore guarded that place with enough charms to fortify Gringotts," he said, racking his brain for an explanation while trying to deal with the overwhelming urge to make love, once again, to the woman on top of him.

Hermione hated seeing him like this. "Ron, there's nothing we can do now… There's nothing."

Ron shook his head, not wanting to believe that it was over. He had to find a way.

"How did they get into Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't help but look at him strangely.

"Through Hogsmeade."

"And how did they get into the Burrow?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "Through the woods… Ron, why are you stating the obvious?" she asked.

Ron looked around the room, searching for an answer.

"What if they Apparated?"

This time, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For the thousandth time, Ron. You _cannot_ Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. How many times-"

"I meant at the Burrow, 'Mione," he interrupted.

Hermione shook her head. "They still couldn't have. Dumbledore made sure that Apparation could only be achieved by those who were on a certain list. Dumbledore's list, in fact. No one else could have _possibly_ gotten on it without his knowledge," she explained.

"Dumbledore's getting older," Ron pointed out.

Hermione shook her head again. "No. Dumbledore's still sharp. He would have known, especially a hundred Death Eaters," she finished before rolling off of him and lying on her back as well, pulling the sheets up to her chest.

They laid there for what seemed like forever until Ron propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"They could have gotten around the charms."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Ron_-"

Ron moved around so that he was almost completely on top of her, surprising her and causing her to blush again. She still wasn't comfortable with this new situation of nakedness.

"Listen, Hermione. You always told me to not be 'subjective' to Muggle technology, which I still think is severely mental but that's not the point. The point is, magic might have flaws as well," he said.

She shook her head. "No. Magic is clear cut and-"

"Perfect the first time?" Ron finished, raising an eyebrow. "If I remember properly, magic can backfire on you if done wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, Ron, that was because you were eleven years old and a prick."

Ron leaned in and kissed her deeply and soon he forgot what he was about to say. They continued to explore one another, still amazed at how close they were able to get. After about ten minutes of fooling around, Hermione surfaced from under the covers, gasping for breath while Ron came up as well, grinning at her stupidly.

"What were we talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, kissing her neck while running his hands over her stomach.

"Who cares?"

"Ron."

Ron pulled away and smiled. "You called me a prick."

Hermione smiled.

"Ah yes."

Ron rested his head on her chest. "As I was saying before you distracted me… I wasn't talking about myself. I was talking about Voldemort."

Hermione frowned.

"What?"

"Well, his killing curse backfired on him when he tried to kill Harry right."

Hermione looked at him. "Yeah, but that's because Harry's mother-"

Ron raised his head and looked at her. "Exactly! Everyone says that nothing can stop the _Avada Kerdava_ curse but Harry survived. If love's enough to stop that curse then why can't something simple counter the charms around the Burrow or Hogwarts or even the Ministry," he explained.

Hermione watched him for a moment before shaking her head. "Harry was an anomaly. It's impossible, Ron."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? If it happened once, can't it happen again?"

She shook her head. "You don't understand Ron. You can't just come up with a curse to counter a charm that's been there forever. That's impossible, especially when you don't even know what the charm is in the first place."

"But you're saying there could have been one when the charm was made?"

Hermione sighed. "It's highly improbable. In the old times, security charms, especially for Hogwarts, were made without the counters. It was a safeguard to make sure the school would never be invaded from the inside. There must be another explanation, Ron," she told him.

Ron propped himself up, looking down at her. He reached out and fiddled with her hair.

"There has to be a way… Hogsmeade was guarded and Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place…"

"But magic-"

"Is clear cut and perfect the first time, yes you told me that before," he snapped, rolling over so that Hermione was now looking at his back. He rummaged around on the ground, going through his discarded pants. He found his wand and rolled around again, sitting up. He flicked the wand and the door opened. While he did this, Hermione realized something that made her sad. They were spending the morning after their first time together wondering how Death Eaters got to the Burrow and the Ministry. She sighed. Their world had gotten out of control.

"_Accio Pig_," he muttered and soon the squawking bird came flying through the door and into Ron's hand. He then closed the door again and turned to Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know how they got into Hogsmeade?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "Ron, I told you already, no one knows how they got in… Hogsmeade isn't as protected as Hogwarts. People come and go all the time," she whispered.

Ron shook his head, pulling out a quill and parchment. "There has to be another way..." He began to scribble down something before he stopped and looked up. "You said something about a list."

Hermione sighed and looked over to where Pig was fluttering. "I told you before. Dumbledore had a list of people who were capable of apparating to the Burrow. But no one could have gotten to it."

"Someone must have!" Ron tried, racking his brain for an explanation.

"Who Ron? Who could have possibly gotten hold of the list?!"

"The Minister… Dumbledore was always talking to him. I heard they were good friends too," Ron added.

Hermione shook her head. "They can't be good friends. The Minister and he had several arguments over the fate of Hogwarts, especially during the Last War. Besides, the Minister's been accused of helping the Death Eaters, why would Dumbledore trust him?"

"Dumbledore trusted Snape," Ron pointed out, scribbling something down on the parchment before attaching the piece to the small bird's leg. He took out his wand and flicked it to the window, watching it open. He then released Pig and watched the owl disappear before closing the window after him.

Hermione was silent for a while then she sat up, pulling the sheets with her.

"If you're right… then things aren't going to get better, Ron. They're going to get worse," she whispered, looking up at him. "Why can't things go back to being clear, simple and in writing?"

Ron leaned in and began to kiss her neck gently. "You can't find everything in a book, 'Mione," he whispered into her skin. "But things can be simple…"

Hermione felt her heart flutter and she gasped for breath when his lips made contact with hers. She raised her hands to his face, holding him closer as they're kiss deepened. Ron moved around, gently pushing her back down on her back while his hands moved over her body deliberately, taking in every curve and dip with gratefulness. As he moved away from her lips, he could hear her breathing becoming labored as she struggled to maintain some sense of reality in this very stimulating situation.

"Love isn't simple, Ron," she gasped into his ear as he moved completely on top of her.

He raised his head, looking down at her and taking in her tousled hair and full pink lips. "It can be," he whispered back.

Hermione bit her lip while he kissed her neck again. "But Dumbledore. He must not have known..."

"I told you he was getting old," Ron said. "He's slipped up before, Hermione. In first year with what's his face and then with Moody. Someone could have gotten to the list with some polyjuice potion, Hermione."

Hermione knew Ron was right, but she didn't like to think of Dumbledore slipping up. Fleur had died because of that. Many people had died…

She suddenly pushed Ron's head away from her neck and buried her face in his chest, a sudden wave a weakness taking over her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her close as she started to cry.

She shook her head, feeling him roll over on his back so that he could hold her better.

"I'm scared, Ron… we might not make it…"

She felt his grip on her tighten and she turned her head so that her cheek rested on his bare chest, her hand lying lightly on his scared abdomen. They remained quite as he listened to her breathe, watching her small hands clutch the sheets as silent tears drifted down her beautiful face. He smiled softly when she began to fall asleep.

"I can hear you breathe…" he whispered.

**A/N: I am really tired. **

**theISHA:** Well, thank you! Why'd you change your name?

**Romione:** :-)

**charma10:** Don't worry! You didn't give anything away. I finished the book already and am incredibly excited about it. It was a _very_ good book!

**Wesker888:** All I have to say is that I love Mrs. Weasley and that I _LOVE_ Ron for what he did. He's awsome.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Face it, Weasley. You've lost. We've gained control of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. The only other place is St. Mungos," he whispered into her ear. _

_"You bastard… those are innocent people."_

_Draco grinned, nipping at her ear. "Someone has to die. Fleur died."_


	3. Realization

**A/N: I am still at a loss of ideas... **

_The future has a way of arriving unannounced._ **-George Will**

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. You decided to show up," he commented, watching her sit down in the chair, glaring at him with utter loathing.

"You destroyed the Burrow. Why?" she demanded.

Draco smiled. "I needed a few things, which I got," he said.

"Then what do you want from me, you rat bastard?"

Draco got up and walked around the desk, causing Ginny to stand up and back away slowly, stumbling down the small steps.

"I need you to do something special for me."

Ginny shook her head, moving behind a pillar.

"I'm not going to be your little test dummy," she growled.

He shook his head in disappointment. "To bad. You already are. How many more of those dreams have you been having or is that one just repeating itself?"

Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the one dream that had kept repeating in her memory. The running in the woods and then falling into the water. The silence that surrounded her echoed her heart so much that she cried at night. She needed to get out of here and she knew that she would, but probably not in the way she wanted.

Draco moved around the pillar and leaned into her ear.

"Face it, Weasley. You've lost. We've gained control of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. The only other place is St. Mungos," he whispered into her ear.

"You bastard… those are innocent people."

Draco grinned, nipping at her ear. "Someone has to die. Fleur died."

Ginny's eyes popped open instantly, turning to him. "No… no… you bastard!" She hit him in the face right before he took out his wand and blasted her back into the wall. Fixing his hair, he walked slowly over to where she lay and squatted down next to her.

"The next time you do that, I'll give you to Greyback and see how far you get running away in those woods," he snarled before standing up and leaving the office.

As two guards grabbed her and dragged her out, her mind raced back to what Malfoy had just said. _"We've gained control of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. The only other place is St. Mungos." _The only other place? Ever since the beginning of this thing there had been absolutely no mention of one place. One place she was sure the Death Eaters would want to go but at the moment had absolutely no interest in.

What happened to Azkaban?

* * *

"There's no way to get back to Hogwarts. We'll have to find another way," Mr. Weasley said to Kingsley. 

"They got to Dumbledore's list."

They all looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing at the door, watching the group with small smiles. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Ron explained what him and Hermione had talked about earlier.

"How's this going to help us get into Hogwarts again?" Bill asked.

Kingsley got up and began to spread the blueprints once more. "Look. They've gained control of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. They're next goal is probably St. Mungos which is almost impossible."

"What about all the wizarding alleys like Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley shook his head and spoke in his deep voice. "Diagon Alley doesn't exist anymore."

Everyone fell silent.

"What?" Bill asked.

Kingsley sighed. "We received word from reliable sources that Death Eaters destroyed Diagon Alley last night. They killed everyone who lived there… Gringotts is the only thing that is still standing," he explained. There was a long silence, the horror of what he had just told them, sinking in.

"What about Azkaban?" Harry asked.

They looked at him.

"What?"

Harry reached out and grabbed the last print and pointed at it. "Look. What about Azkaban? The Death Eaters haven't gone near the place yet it's the most obvious place for them to go to. Why haven't they gone there?"

There was a silence then Bill slapped his forehead.

"Traitors. Most of those prisoners told us who else was a Death Eater. Malfoy isn't about to let them go."

"What about his mother?" Hermione asked. "She's in there, isn't she?"

Ron suddenly stood up, grabbing Hermione and kissing her square on the lips.

"You're a genius! Malfoy's mum!"

He left the kitchen in a flash and they could hear him going up the stairs before turning back to a stunned Hermione with a goofy look on her face. Fred grinned.

"So… how was last night?"

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley protested, glaring daggers at her two sons.

Hermione went completely red, but smiled none the less, wondering what she had said. After a while, Ron came back down, holding a dirty looking file. Harry's eyes got large.

"That's the file Remus wanted us to get…"

Ron nodded, placing it on the counter and opening it.

"Malfoy's a kiss up when it comes to his family and especially his mum. He's planning to gain control of everything before he goes to Azkaban. He knows that we aren't telling the inmate's anything so Narcissa won't know a thing about Malfoy but I think she does know more than she told us at the hearing," he told them while looking through the papers. His eyes went wide when he got to one specific page. "There's a way to get back into Hogwarts."

Everyone stood up.

"What?"

He looked up at them.

"Azkaban."

* * *

Hours later found Hermione in one of the bathrooms near her bedroom, brushing her teeth and preparing for bed. Several people would pass by the door, glancing in, but making no comment other than to say goodnight. Although Fred and George had made a few rude comments about Ron, the rest of the day had gone by fairly uneventful, Kingsley having left with a few other Aurors. The rest of them were left to clean up the house.

"Ahem."

Hermione turned to see Ron standing at the door, watching her. She smiled at him and then turned back to brushing her teeth.

"If brushing my teeth is all it takes to turn you on, then you need to sort out your priorities," she muttered, spitting into the sink and then rinsing her mouth.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Well, the moment's over now," he told her, waiting until she wiped her mouth before moving over to her. She rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss his chin.

"I'm sure there will be another one in a few minutes," she whispered.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush up against him, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Why not now?" he asked.

"Because I have to use the bathroom," Harry muttered, shoving past the two and grabbing his toothbrush. "And the fact that the house is no longer _empty_."

Hermione blushed and pulled away from Ron. "Sorry, Harry," she muttered before leaving the room.

Ron, however, looked a little upset from the interruption. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? Harry should be sorry," he mumbled, grabbing his toothbrush as well. "Ruining a perfect moment."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he applied the toothpaste to his brush. "You're hopeless."

**A/N: I'm wondering if everyone is done with Deathly Hallows?**

**Avanell:** Thanks!

**GoodbyeYBR:** Don't worry, I set high expectations on myself, which is sometimes why I take forever to update. I'll be spending _days_ tweaking a chapter so that it looks perfect, and even then it's not. (for me at least) :-)

**charma10:** Well... you'll see who else doesn't make it in a few chapters. Four to be exact. I'll even give you the name of the chapter... wait... you know what, I won't because it'll give it away. I'll give you the name of the next chapter though. Azkaban. :-)

**Wesker888:** Don't think ahead. Let's just get past the next chapter.

**OzDust:** I actually wasn't upset with most of it... well, actually... yes I did, but I can't say anything for the risk of spoiling anything. I personally thought that this book however gave the characters more background, which was probably good.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Hermione, please. Just let me explain-"_

_She slapped him. Right in front of everyone she slapped him hard, glaring at him. His face at the side, his cheek flaming, he took a deep breath, knowing he deserved much more for not telling her. _

_"Hermione-"_

_She slapped him again, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. She then commenced to pound his chest with her small fist, screaming at him with tears running down her face. _


	4. Azkaban

**A/N: Hope you enjoy.**

_The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become._ -**Charles DuBois**

* * *

Hermione woke up two days later to find the area next to her empty. She glanced over at the alarm clock and frowned. It was ten at night. 

She looked around the dark room and suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She reached out and fumbled around for her wand, lighting it before looking around more carefully. There was a creaking outside the door as someone passed by the door and went down the lit landing to the stairs and heading down stairs. She saw two more shadows stop in front of her door and then she could hear to male voices talking quietly. One of them she recognized as Ron's. She got up and grabbed a robe, knowing that it would be cold going downstairs. She opened the door a crack and peered out to see Ron and an older man talking. They were both dressed in black, their wands out as they spoke in urgent tones. Ron's back was to Hermione so he didn't see her, but the older man did and stopped talking, straightening and motioning to Ron that they weren't alone anymore. The young man turned around and stiffened when he caught sight of her, hesitating before glancing back at the older man who got the hint and went downstairs, leaving the young couple by themselves.

Hermione could feel herself trembling now, a bad feeling rolling down her spine along with the previous chill that paralyzed her with fear.

"Ron… what's going on?" she asked shakily, her voice small and fearful.

He avoided her pleading eyes, knowing that if he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"Nothing, now go back to bed," he muttered, his ears growing red.

Hermione was about to say something when Harry appeared from the stairs, also clothed in black.

"Ron, Moody says Azkaban's been secured…" He faded off when he caught sight of Hermione, his face covered in shock. "Hermione."

Her face was completely pale and she was now noticeably shaking as it all came crashing down on her.

"No… no…"

Ron cast a nasty look upon his friend before turning to his wife, approaching her carefully.

"Hermione-"

"NO! You were just going to leave me! Leave me while you all went to an extremely dangerous place!" she screamed, ignoring the footsteps that ascended the stairs. Soon people could be seen, wanting to know what the commotion was about.

"Hermione, please. Just let me explain-"

She slapped him. Right in front of everyone she slapped him hard, glaring at him. His face at the side, his cheek flaming, he took a deep breath, knowing he deserved much more for not telling her.

"Hermione-"

She slapped him again, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. She then commenced to pound his chest with her small fist, screaming at him with tears running down her face. He flinched, the wounds he had sustained from yesterday when he and some members of the Order had fought off some Death Eaters who had entered Diagon Alley.

Everyone else looked up in shock and sorrow. Ron and Hermione had been the one hope. The one thing to look forward to if they all one. But if they were falling apart now… would everything else come falling to pieces. Harry backed away, knowing that the two needed privacy and everyone else followed suit.

Hermione finally broke down sobbing in Ron's arms, her shoulders shaking as he pulled her to him. He suddenly felt weak. Somehow Hermione's outburst had taken everything out of him and he had to lean against the wall to support both of them, ending up sliding down the wall.

"I'm sorry… I… I just needed you to be safe," he tried to explain, listening to her heart wrenching sobs fill the small hall.

"You said… you said we'd go together," she cried inaudibly into his shoulder, trying to calm herself down enough to actually make sense.

Ron closed his eyes in pain. "I need to know that you'll be safe. I need to know that nothing will happen to you."

Hermione pulled away, wiping her eyes as she looked at him. "But I'm safer with you. I'll be safer with you and Harry."

Ron shook his head. "I told you before Hermione… When it comes down to it… I'll die to protect you. You know that…"

Hermione stood up suddenly, glaring at him.

"No! No… you won't. You won't… You can't."

Ron got up and took her face in his hands.

"You're seven years too late to tell me I can't. Maybe if you hadn't gotten yourself stuck in that damned bathroom, I might have rethought the whole dying thing…" he whispered.

Hermione let out a choked laugh, her heart breaking with every word he spoke. He pulled her to him and her hand rested on his chest, causing him to gasp. She pulled away suddenly, biting her lip.

"I… I'm sorry… I just… forgot," she said. Ron's hand came up to run over her cheek.

"It's good to know that I can be such a distraction," he said. Hermione let out a watery laugh as she rested her cheek on his shoulder and let him hold her.

"I'd agree with you, but your ego is already large enough to be considered a separate country," she said, sniffing.

"Yes, well, I'll call it Ronland," he said haughtily. Her laughter was muffled by his shirt. She pulled him closer, sighing.

"I don't know what I'd be without you here," she said. "Probably a watery mess…" Her eyes suddenly became teary again. "Please, Ron. Let me come with you… You and Harry need me."

"We need you safe. We need you safe, 'Mione."

He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that left Hermione in tears. She clung to him, needing to be assured. Needing to know that he would come back, knowing the chances were slim. She knew they were living in a world where life was so short…

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me you'll come back," she whispered into him mouth, her voice desperate.

When he pulled away, she could see it in his eyes that it was impossible to promise, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see her fear. The absolute terror that was taking over her and he couldn't help but nod.

"I can do that…"

He leaned in and kissed her again, both of them needing to feel something real. Something that she had needed ever since she was a girl and was now there when she finally became a woman, wrapped in the arms of a man she had always dreamed of calling husband. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed as her breath mingled with his.

"Ron," they heard Harry call, causing Hermione to stiffen.

"I've got to go," he whispered to her before kissing her again. He was about to go when she grabbed his arm and brought his lips back to hers in short heated kisses. Her hand came up to his face, caressing his cheek as she held him to her, afraid that if he left, he'd be gone forever. He broke away finally, going down the stairs.

"Ron," she whispered.

He stopped and looked up the stairs to where she stood. He took a deep breath and went back up to her, handing her something cool and small.

"I'll keep in touch," he whispered.

She looked down at her hand and saw the small hand mirror then looked back up at the man she loved.

"Ron, I…" She trailed off, not able to say it. He knew that if she did it would be like saying goodbye. They both weren't ready to say goodbye. She looked back down at the mirror and took a deep breath before looking up at him. "Take care of Harry."

Ron nodded and left her alone on the landing, filled with fear and praying for all of them.

* * *

"_Weasley_," Narcissa Malfoy hissed in a silky voice foreign to the dark walls of Azkaban prison. 

Ron stopped in front of the cell, glancing over to the large group of remaining Order members and Aurors.

"Well, I decided to come and visit," he responded evenly, his expressionless eyes observing her carefully.

The tall blonde woman stood up and moved to the bars. "How kind of you. I have been getting quite lonely," she replied, her voice filled with calm but her eyes blazing with loathing. "You haven't seen my son lately, have you?"

Ron pulled out a file from his backpack and pulled out a specific page.

"Narcissa, you know I haven't seen your bastard of a son. If I had, he'd be dead and lying in your cell with you," he said coldly, causing her body to seize up in outrage.

"Now, Weasley," she growled in that unusually calm voice. "You know you won't get any information out of me that way."

Ron couldn't help but grin when Severus Snape came into her view. Her face contorted into one of horror and loathing as she backed away from the bars. Severus came up to the bars.

"That is why he isn't going to be getting any information," he growled.

* * *

"Tonks. Tonks! Nymphadora!" 

The woman groaned and swatted at the annoying sound, but finally came to when the voice screamed her real name loudly.

"What? What is it?" she grumbled.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief and helped the woman up, careful not to hurt her. Tonks's arms were covered in gashes and she knew that there were more under Tonks's clothing. The woman winced painfully as Ginny sat her against a wall, kneeling down beside her.

"How much does it hurt?" Ginny asked.

Tonks closed her eyes, biting her lip as she grabbed her leg, which Ginny noticed was twisted in a very unusual position. With a stifled cry of pain, Tonks wrenched the leg back into the right direction, tears falling silently down her dirty face as she took calming breaths.

"Not that much anymore," she answered lightheartedly, her short brown hair matted to her face. "Where are we?"

"Snape's class room," Ginny answered. "They put you in here with me, so at least now I have company."

Tonks looked the girl over, surprised at how skinny and pale she was. There were dark circles under her eyes and tearstains down her cheeks. Her face was worn from sleepless nights and her hands were shaking as sat next to Tonks.

"What has he done to you?" Tonks asked softly, noticing how the redhead flinched at the words.

Tears filled the young woman's eyes as she struggled to keep calm. "I… He… He…"

"Oh my God," Tonks gasped. In the time it had taken for Ginny to stutter, Tonks had read her eyes and realized how much had happened since the girl had woken up. She pulled Ginny into her arms, holding her.

"Shh… I'm here now. It's over."

It was _far_ from over.

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, looking at the mirror and watching Ron's face as he and the others moved through Azkaban silently, not wanting to arouse noise from the condemned men and women inside the cells. 

"Are you sure she's telling the truth? It seems a bit bizarre for a secret entrance to Hogwarts to be in Azkaban. Why anyone would put an entrance there is beyond me. Why?" she asked quietly to herself, glancing up when the man Ron had been talking to earlier passed by.

"I don't know, 'Mione. Snape did that mind thing with her and it matched up with what was in the file. The guy said that the only way to get in was by asking one of the prisoners in Azkaban. Narcissa knew."

"If she knew, why hadn't she told anyone? Why did Malfoy use a different way to get into Hogwarts when there was a much more practical way of getting there while at the same time releasing the Death Eaters?"

Ron handed the mirror to Harry. "Because, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had a falling out right before Voldemort was killed. The man who gave us the information was a traitor who had told Narcissa about this secret entrance. They were having an affair, but Narcissa was brought into Azkaban before she could say anything to Malfoy. The Ministry knew that Narcissa knew more than she was capable of telling so they didn't give her the Dementor's Kiss, but they couldn't use force because she confessed to certain things," he told her.

Hermione still looked apprehensive. "I don't know. It doesn't feel right," she muttered.

"What did she say?" came Ron's voice from somewhere.

"She said it doesn't feel right," Harry told him before turning back to the mirror. "Look, Hermione. Just trust us. Snape knows what he's doing. Look, we've got to go. We're getting to the entrance and I don't know what might happen if we cross over, so I'm going to have to go."

Hermione sighed. "Fine… just… be careful, ok, Harry. Can I speak to Ron?" she whispered. Harry handed Ron the mirror and his face appeared again.

"I've got to go, 'Mione," he mumbled.

She nodded, biting back the tears. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Ron didn't answer and then the mirror once again showed her reflection. Hermione took a deep breath and placed the mirror down.

"Hermione."

She looked up to see the man watching her. Mrs. Weasley was talking to two other women behind the man. "We need to go to St. Mungos. There's a threat of attack and they will need everyone they can get," he told her.

Hermione nodded, pocketing the small mirror as well as her wand before walking over to the man.

* * *

Narcissa lay down on the old cot, her grey eyes closed as she heard the hysterical cries of madmen, rotting in their cells while she lay there, calm and collected, disinterest coursing through her veins. A ghost of a smile flitted across her pale features. 

"Goodbye, my son…"

**A/N: I think it gets better now.**

**charma10:** OH! I love/hated that! I thought it was kinda sweet and added depth to that character, but at the same time it was a little weird. Also the whole walk out thing. I personally think he had every right to do that.

**OzDust:** I thought that chapter tease was funny, because it made it look like Ron had maybe cheated on Hermione. I thought it was cool. Ron is smart.

**Wesker888:** Well, from this point on, things go a bit screwy.

**GoodbyeYBR:** I am pumped too!

**Chapter Tease:**

_He died there in her arms, his blue eyes misting over as his head lolled to the side. Hermione pulled him to her, holding him as she cried. She cried into his red hair, her heart breaking even more as she heard the screams continue. Get louder. Get more desperate. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. The war was supposed to be over! _


	5. Waiting

**A/N: This is awesome!**

_We know what we are, but know not what we may be._ **-William Shakespeare**

* * *

What Hermione met was anything but rest. 

She had only been there for an hour but if felt like ages as she listened to the screaming carry from near by rooms and the terrified cries of families, stopping every robed employee they could find. Hermione sat herself in the corner, staring at the blank mirror, convincing herself that it was just a matter of time before she'd see Ron's face, assuring her that he was ok.

She could feel herself slowly wasting away as the screams became louder, bringing back the flames of the past and the smoke that had clogged her lungs as the unimaginable fear gripped her by the spine and began to shake her violently, her skin growing paler as the seconds ticked on.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

* * *

"Where are we?" Neville asked quietly, moving around a bush and past a few whispering fifth years as they all padded silently through the snow that blanketed Forbidden Forest in a cloud of foreboding. 

Harry glanced over to his friend then looked ahead, his eyes on the Aurors leading the way.

"Close, I hope," he whispered before turning to Ron, who was staring down at the blank mirror, a worried look on his face. "Still can't get through?"

Ron jerked out of his revere and looked up at Harry, shaking his head painfully. "She's not answering. I can't get through, Harry."

"Shh! Shut up!" someone hissed, pointing to the Aurors up front. They had stopped, motioning for everyone to stay where they were. Apparently there were Death Eaters patrolling the forest, moving around with disinterest. Luckily, they had all managed to change the color of their outfits to white, blending in to their surroundings easily. Someone appeared beside Harry, pointing ahead.

"Moody wants you, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan and Thomas up front," he ordered.

The boys nodded and moved cautiously up to where Moody sat against a tree, watching three Aurors move off into the snow, disappearing in the direction of two Death Eaters.

"You five are to lead the students around the other side and into Hogwarts. The Order members and Aurors are going to be in Hogsmeade, distracting some of them."

Seamus frowned. "Why are _we_ going to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Moody turned an eye on him. "Because the students know that place better than us, especially those two," he growled, pointing at Harry and Ron. "Besides, Harry has something that can protect you all."

Harry held up a large piece of parchment and Neville smiled. "The Marauders Map," he whispered.

Moody pointed to the large army of students who waited patiently farther back in the woods. "They're in your charge now. Take care of them," he growled before moving over to where Mr. Weasley stood with Dumbledore and Snape. Mr. Weasley glanced over to the boys and caught the eye of his youngest son. Ron knew he wasn't going to come over to say goodbye. They'd see each other after it was all over. That was the promise Arthur sent to his son before turning and moving off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Harry watched Ron for a moment, knowing his hesitation. His whole family was involved in this thing. He had _everything_ to lose. They all understood that.

"You'll see him again, Ron," Seamus offered.

Ron glanced over at him then back where his father had disappeared in the falling snow. "I hope so," he whispered before turning his full attention back to the group. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Bellatrix moved down the hall with the grace of a queen and with the urgency of a raged woman. She was being followed by a group of men, dragging a ragged man with them as they trailed her at a safe distance. Her eyes blazed with madness as she moved down to the dungeons, shoving past the hesitant guards and entering the Potions classroom.

"Get up," she growled, glaring at the two women in the corner. Tonks and Ginny glared back at her.

"No."

Bellatrix turned around and motioned for her men to drag the captive in. Tonks stood up, her eyes wide.

"No…"

Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "Now get up," she snapped.

Tonks backed up painfully, picking up Ginny and pulling her with her.

"No… Remus."

The man looked up and his eyes went wide, his eyes filling with absolute fear.

"No. NO!"

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and slammed the butt of the wand down on the back of Lupin's head, knocking him out. She then turned to Tonks.

"Where's the Order?" she demanded.

"No!"

Bellatrix smiled.

"Do you know what tonight is?" she asked.

The two women shook their heads and Bellatrix's smile grew. She turned to the group of men. "Take them all outside and leave them in the forest. And watch out for Greyback," she ordered before leaving.

Ginny's eyes grew in realization.

_Suddenly she was plunged into the forest and hit the ground running._

_Desperate to escape, she found herself running from the evil that so obsessively pursued her. Her heart pounded in her ears and she knew it could hear it. It wanted her blood but she would not let it have her._

_The thoughts of her father came crashing around her as she flew through the bushes and stumbled over sharp rocks, leaving a gleaming red trail behind her. _

_She skidded to a stop and looked around, her lungs burning as she struggled to breathe. _

_A vast lake was before her with nothing but a large rock in the middle. On the other side, Hogwarts stood in all its beauty. _

_Screaming._

_She turned to see it standing there, glaring at her through red eyes. Its eyes roved over her body in lust, from her torn legs to her wet hair that stuck to her face. Its mouth pulled back into a wicked grin, exposing sharp white fangs that knew only one purpose._

_Kill. Kill. KILL!_

_She screamed and turned, running right into the water. Before she could make another sound, she went under and silence ruled her world._

Two men grabbed her, pulling her to the door as the nightmare continued to flash before her eyes.

"NO!"

* * *

Seamus and Harry moved over to the gate, thirty students following them. They stopped right at the edge of the woods, eyes on the two Death Eaters on the gate. 

"Where are the others? There were hundreds of them here before," a sixth year Ravenclaw asked, his eyes darting up and down the snow covered road.

Seamus shook his head. "They're parading England. I heard Malfoy's sending some over to St. Mungos. He has them spread out all over the place because he doesn't think we'll be able to get back Hogwarts," he explained quietly, eyes on the road as well, while Harry rummaged through his backpack.

"Alright, boys and girls, we're going to do this Hogwarts style. Where's my team?" Harry asked.

Fifteen boys and girls moved to the front, carrying snow white brooms. They were the surviving Quiddich players from all the houses, except Slytherin, of course. They're hair had been dyed white, so that they blended perfectly with their surrounding. Harry turned to Seamus and handed him a silky fabric before pulling out his own broom.

"Head to the lake and wait there for Ron," he whispered before mounting his broom and they were off, flying into the air. Seamus grinned and pulled the cloak over him, disappearing completely. Two fifth year girls then stood and walked out onto the road, attracting the attention of the two guards.

"Over here!" one of them called.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, come here!"

The young woman looked up to see Mrs. Weasley waving to her from the other side of the chaotic waiting room. Hermione tucked the small mirror safely in her pocket and stood up, wavering slightly before going over to her mother in law.

"What is it?"

"They need you upstairs in the children ward. The Death Eaters struck an orphanage, but we managed to save most of the children before the place exploded," Mrs. Weasley explained, leading the pale girl up the stairs.

Hermione nodded, moving up the hall and through the heavy steal doors that blocked out the suffering screams that escaped the moment Hermione opened the door. She hesitated at the door, looking behind her to find Mrs. Weasley gone. Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath before moving in and closing the large door behind her.

"There you are! Come here and get these children's names and make a note on what happened to them!" The Head Healer ordered heatedly, moving around the large sign-in room, where young children were being apparated in with rapid speed. A nurse shoved a clipboard into Hermione's hand with a quill and suddenly she found herself taking down names. She forced herself to ignore the crying and the small bloodied hands that reached out for her help.

"Please! Help me," some would cry in small weak voices while others shrieked out their anguish, not knowing anything else at the moment. The horrid smell of burnt flesh swallowed her as a new wave of children poured in from the doors. She could feel herself floating in and out of reality as she moved around, begging the kids to tell her their names as they begged for escape.

Hermione reached one little boy and couldn't stop staring at him. His tearful ice blue eyes stared up at her with pain as his bright red hair was plastered to his face as sweat covered his little body. He was missing a leg and was bleeding heavily, his pale hands shaking violently as his small fingers curled around her wrist. She was forced to look into his terrorized eyes, tears of her own falling down her cheeks and dropping from her chin to mix with the blood on the small boy. Everything about this boy reminded her painfully of Ron and she could feel her heart breaking as she prayed that this wasn't really happening.

"Don't let me die!"

Hermione reached out and brushed the hair out of his eyes, her eyes roving over the multiple burns that covered his chest and arms.

"What's your name? Please, just give me your name," she pleaded, his blue eyes boring into her very soul.

"Don't let me die!" he cried.

"Just give me your name... please..."

"Help me..."

He died there in her arms, his blue eyes misting over as his head lolled to the side. Hermione pulled him to her, holding him as she cried. She cried into his red hair, her heart breaking even more as she heard the screams continue. Get louder. Get more desperate. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. The war was supposed to be over! Innocent children weren't supposed to beg not to die. They were supposed to beg for cake and one more minute of play.

"Granger! Granger, get up! He's dead, get up!" a Healer growled, pulling the small child out of her hands and handing him to an older man, who placed the boy in a corner with other children of the same state. At first Hermione protested, grabbing for the child, but the Healer smacked her in the face, bringing her back to reality. "He's dead, Granger. Suck it up and get back to work," he ordered before turning back to a young child who was struggling to breath. There were burns all over her body.

Hermione slowly picked up the clipboard and went back to asking for names, her body running on automatic while she tried to swallow the unadulterated fear that coursed through her at high speed. She was not aware that she was covered in the boy's blood, nor was she aware that she was covered in the blood of every child she came in contact with as she moved around, the sounds of children's cries wearing through the wall she was trying to hold up. Her mind flashed to images of Ron. Images of Harry and her parents. And the longer the images flashed before her eyes, the more she began to realize what was really happening.

**A/N: This is when things get interesting. **

**GoodbyeYBR:** I'm not that bad? Am I?

**charma10: **Too early? This is the last of _three_ stories. I think I've held back from killing people pretty darn well, if you ask me.

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**ronandmion4ever:** Well, not now, but don't count on me keeping them _all_ alive. I've been rather quiet, so I think I deserve the chace to kill _someone_.

**OzDust:** Wow... if it takes just a simple chapter tease to get you to write that much... I got the email and I was like, "What the hell? Are you practicing for an essay?" Anyway, I thought I'd add a bit of humor to that very emotional situation. Ron's all about lightening the mood.

**I must admit to all of you that after re-reading this chapter, I might actually change the course of this story... maybe...**

**Chapter Tease: **

_"He won't hurt us," Ginny kept hearing Tonks mutter as she struggled desperately against the bonds. Her face was sheet white and there was apparent fear in her eyes as she continued to move around. "He won't hurt us…"_

_"Tonks… please stop… He'll hear you," Ginny begged. Tonks looked up at her, eyes wide._

_"He won't hurt us," she whispered again._


	6. Keep Going

_**A/N: I'm going away for a while. **_

_Fear of monsters attracts monsters._** _--_ Unknown.**

**

* * *

**Ginny and Tonks were bound on a timer, eyes scoping the woods for the slightest movements as they waited to be released from the magical ropes. 

"He won't hurt us," Ginny kept hearing Tonks mutter as she struggled desperately against the bonds. Her face was sheet white and there was apparent fear in her eyes as she continued to move around. "He won't hurt us…"

"Tonks… please stop… He'll hear you," Ginny begged. Tonks looked up at her, eyes wide.

"He won't hurt us," she whispered again.

Ginny looked up and dread filled her. Through the falling snow and the grey clouds, she could see the silhouette of the shining moon.

"Look…"

Suddenly something howled. A long, tortured howl that was met by another one. Only this howl was not tortured, but ended in a cackling that caused both women to start trembling terribly, the fear of what was coming greater that anything they had ever felt before.

Finally the bonds disappeared and Ginny was the first to rise, steadying herself before rushing over to where Tonks sat, muttering to herself about him not hurting them.

"Tonks, listen to me! Lupin isn't the only one out there," she hissed before grabbing her arm and running in the opposite direction of the howling. There was more cackling and Ginny could feel the eyes of evil on her, coaxing her to run faster.

* * *

Hermione sat in a broom closet, staring at the small mirror, begging for Ron's face to appear. She was in a deserted corridor, so the sounds of screaming children escaped her withering mind.

The room which she had previously been in, collecting names from innocent children was still filled with those children, most of them in the same corner as that little boy Hermione had held in her hands. Some of them on their way there and only a few making it out of there and into other rooms where they would be safe, for now.

Hermione had been removed from the room after a while, her trembling body and pale white face arousing concern from the Head Healer of the Ward, who noticed Hermione, after passing her almost ten times. They had actually taken her to an examining room to check to make sure she wasn't sick. After the examination, Hermione had immediately escaped to this broom closet, not interested in her own health.

So there Hermione sat, still covered in crusted blood as deafening silence consumed her and picked away at what ever strength she had left.

"Ron… Ron, please answer," she begged, her voice hoarse from talking so much to the children. "Ron, please…"

There was still no answer.

* * *

Ron and Neville moved through the woods, their team following them closely. While they were walking, Neville noticed Ron constantly looking down at the small mirror in his hands.

"Is she answering?"

Ron looked up at Neville then shook his head, tucking it back into his pocket, sighing.

"I just hope she's all right," he whispered.

Neville was about to answer when they heard howling. Everyone stopped to hear the tortured moan of a creature. Then it was joined by another one, only this one ended in cackling. Some fifth year boy started freaking out.

"I've heard that sound before. It's a werewolf!" he cried.

Ron moved over to him quickly and hit him in the face hard before grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"Shut up!" he hissed angrily. "Do want to get us all killed?"

There was more howling, coming from the other side of the lake, closer to Hogwarts.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked, moving to the front.

"Where did you come from?" Neville asked suddenly, eyes wide.

"You really think you were going to leave me behind?" she asked casually, annoying Ron.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over to the lake then pointed to the trees around them.

"We stay here until Seamus shows up."

* * *

Draco moved past the fountain, going up in the elevator till he reached the top floor. Exiting the elevator, he moved down the corridor till he reached the big office. Opening the door, he smiled when he found her sitting there, staring out the window.

"Well, Bellatrix, are you happy?" he asked as he moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to stare out the window.

"We will soon control everything," she whispered.

"Yes we will."

"What about Azkaban?"

The two turned to see Blaise Zabini standing there, two men behind him. Draco stiffened at the mention of the hated place.

"Azkaban will be dealt with soon enough," Draco responded, moving past Blaise and out the door. Bellatrix watched the young man approach the window, standing beside her as he observed people walk by.

"He doesn't appreciate what you did," she whispered.

Blaise continued to look out the window, his black eyes showing no sign of having heard her.

"He got what he deserved for leaving me out of his plans," he said calmly.

"You shouldn't mess with him," she told him.

"Neither should you," Blaise growled, turning to her.

"Don't you start," she hissed, turning to leave. Blaise hand lashed out and snatched her arm without him having to turn around.

"Tell Draco that I'm waiting," he whispered before leaving the office himself.

* * *

Harry soared over the trees, praying that no one could see them. They had all used the same charm Moody had used on him back in fifth year, so he was pretty sure they were safe, though this was Hogwarts and anything could happen.

Spotting the looming castle something made him stop, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God…"

Gryffindor Tower was gone. It looked as if something had grabbed it and ripped it off of the structure, hurling it down to the ground below.

"It's gone," a girl whispered, her broom trembling beneath her as she flew up beside Harry. "I can't believe it…"

"We've got to keep going…" Harry whispered, not really hearing himself speaking. That was his home. That had been the one place, aside from the Burrow, where he felt safe. Where he felt at home. And now it had crashing down just like the world around him. He could feel the blood coursing through him boil. He would kill every Death Eater responsible for that, including Malfoy.

"Come on!" he called. They had to keep going.

"Harry wait!" a boy called, pointing to something in the woods. Harry frowned and moved over to the boy, pulling up beside him.

"What is it?"

Something howled, filling the woods with a shroud of foreboding. Something then caught his eye. There was someone moving through the woods.

"It's more like who…" Harry whispered, squinting to see clearer.

There was more howling and then someone screamed. Harry's eyes widened.

"GINNY!"

He was about to dive when the girl stopped him.

"Harry, no! Someone will see you and then the plan will be ruined!"

"LOOK!" someone else screamed, pointing to the other side of the lake. There was something moving through the woods. "It might be Ron!"

There was more screaming and Harry looked ready to bolt when the girl shook her head, pleading with him. If he gave up their position, they'd be ruined and most likely killed. Was he willing to sacrifice the chance to save Ginny to save the fifteen in his charge?

There was another scream, this time by another woman Harry didn't recognize.

Taking a deep painstaking breath, Harry turned around and turned his broom around, flying off towards the castle without a single word.

* * *

Ron went crashing through the bushes, his eyes on the other side of the lake where he could see two people approaching it as fast as they could. Neville, Luna and the others were trying to keep up, all of them worried about being seen.

"Ron, slow down!" Neville called.

Ron ignored his friend, his mind focused on getting his sister before that werewolf did.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley stood outside of the ward, surprised eyes on the Healer in front of her.

"You're sure?"

The Healer nodded, going over a chart.

"I did the test twice just to make sure, but I'm positive. You should probably go and find her so that we can keep an eye on her. She's in a very fragile state right now, especially with Ron at Hogwarts and her parents gone. She must be terrified and feeling very much alone."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, watching the Healer go back into the ward. She didn't know whether or not to feel happy or sorrow.

If Ron didn't make it then what would happen to Hermione? If Ron didn't make it, what would happen to the child?

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know! I don't have time to answer reviews. I'm not going to be here for about two weeks so this will be the last chapter update. I'll probably give you two chapters to last you. **


	7. Don't Ever Stop

**A/N: Love is an amazing thing! I just happen to write about it with a little more detail.**

_Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock._ **-Mary Parrish**

* * *

Hermione opened the closet door and peeked out, hearing a strange thumping noise. When she saw no one, she closed the door and leaned her head back against the wall, biting her lip as she tried not to cry. Soon, her eyes began to droop with sleepiness.

"Ron…"

_Ron led her into his room, closing the door after him. He walked over to the window and looked out, watching the snow fall gently. She watched him, amazed. She crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back. He smiled, taking her hands in his as he continued to gaze out the window. They stood quietly, the silence only disrupted by the occasional snow shifting on the roof. Ron finally turned around, wrapping his arms around her so that they held each other. She gazed into his eyes, her whole being filled with warmth._

_"Can you believe it?" she whispered. He leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. She smiled some more and pecked him on the lips. They then leaned their foreheads against each other and sighed._

_"You look beautiful," he murmured, eyes closed as he savored the moment. She gave a slight hum in acknowledgement, her eyes also closed in contentment. She shifted slightly, and then opened her eyes, gazing into his brilliant bright blue orbs. She could feel the tears come to her eyes._

_And that was it. It was all the reassurance either of them needed. Ron was about to move, but Hermione beat him to it. Hands trembling, but with a look of resolute determination, Hermione gradually brought them up to the clasp of his robes and ever so slowly, pulled them up and over his head, tossing it to the side afterwards. There they stood again, Ron half naked, Hermione standing right in front of him. As she made no other move, Ron started to panic. However, Hermione smiled even brighter than before and stared lovingly up at Ron, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. Unsure at first, but then with that same look of determination again, Hermione brought her hand up to his chest and laid it gently on his stomach, running her hands over the scars. Ron shivered under her touch and closed his eyes slightly. Her touch had shot a tingling sensation cascading through his body and all he wanted was more of it, more of her touch and more of that feeling—and for her to feel the same._

_He walked forward, closing the small gap between the two of them and pressed her hand on his chest. He then gently guided her over to his bed, sitting her down on the edge, and placing his self, kneeling, between her legs. Still holding her one hand, he took his other and gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and he gently brushed his thumb over her full, pink lips. She kissed it lovingly and smiled, her eyes still closed, reveling in the feeling. Then he brought his lips to hers and kissed her; gently at first, then with more passion. She placed her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, deepening their kiss. His tongue ran along her lower lip, begging for entry which she granted, groaning slightly. _

_Their kisses became more and more heated, their desire for each other more obvious, until finally Hermione broke away, leaving them both gasping for air and Ron whimpering slightly for more. She opened her eyes at his reaction and he could feel his face burn, but she smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. Still panting slightly, she brought her hands from his hair and found his hands. Hesitating slightly, she then brought both their sets of hands to her breast. He stared up at her, somewhat uncertain. However a small nod of reassurance told him all he needed to know and, his heart pounding madly in his chest, cupped her breast gently, kissing her as well. Ron stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. His hand slipped up to her dress sleeve, breaking away from the kiss. She watched him fiddle with her strap before he looked up into her eyes. Ron leaned in and kissed her neck softly. She slowly turned around, feeling his hands slip around her waist and rest on her stomach. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, Ron kissing her shoulder while she leaned back into his broad chest, her eyes closed as she reveled in the touch of his lips. _

"_Are you scared?" Ron asked._

_Hermione remained silent as she reached behind her and pulled the small white zipper down and let the dress fall and gather around her ankles. Ron watched her turn around and he couldn't help but gasp at her beauty. Her skin was sun kissed and glowed beautifully in the moonlight coming through the curtains. Ron marveled at her body. She noticed him staring slightly and blushed again, but before she could move, he already had his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly. The passion began to grow and Ron's lips moved away from her lips down to her neck. He could hear her breathing becoming labored as his hands ventured over her body. _

"_Ron…" she gasped, her hands running down his chest. "Please…"_

_He nodded, pulling her closer, his lips moving back up to her lips. He picked her up slowly and she wrapped her legs around his waist seductively. He lightly laid her back down on his bed, hovering above her, their lips still locked to one another's. The only sound was that of their ragged breathing, the soft rustle of the sheets on the bed as well as the clothing being shed. Ron pulled away though at a sudden gasp from her. _

_"Are you ok?" he asked, panicking, afraid that he had hurt her. "We can stop... if you want to..." Hermione could see in his eyes that he didn't want to stop. She was nervous, like any girl her age would be, but she loved him and at the moment that was all that mattered. This had been the moment they had both been waiting for. She touched his face gently, smiling._

_"Don't stop...Don't ever stop… I love you…" _

_He gave her a quick kiss. They broke away and looked into each other's eyes and time stood still for a moment. Both of them consumed by the passion of the moment, nothing else mattered. The war was suddenly forgotten and all of the pain that came with it had disappeared. Outside of the walls that surrounded them, nothing else existed. Nothing else existed beyond this point of no return. All that did exist was the love that they felt for each other. All the time in the world was now placed in the few precious moments they could steal. All they had were these stolen kisses. This stolen moment. _

_"I love you too..."_

Hermione woke up crying, clutching the small mirror in her arms.

"Hermione…"

Frowning, she lifted her head, looking around the broom closet.

"Hermione!"

She could hear the sound of people moving down the corridor. There were voices rushing past the closet and shadows could be seen under the door.

"Hermione, where are you?!"

Placing the mirror on a shelf, she crawled over to door and opening it. People were rushing past the door, their faces filled with fear.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley hurrying down the corridor towards her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, having a bad feeling about this.

Mrs. Weasley stopped at the door and took her arm.

"Come, child. They've gotten in. They've gotten in," she said.

Hermione began to shake, shaking her head. "No… they couldn't have… It's impossible."

"Hermione, come on," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling her out the door. Hermione was about to go when she froze.

"Wait!" she called, pulling away and scrambling back into the closet. She grabbed the mirror and then ran out, joining Mrs. Weasley in the large crowd. People were pushing and shoving.

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" a woman shouted.

Hermione turned around; eyes wide as she saw the stairwell far down the corridor explode and watched people fly into the wall. She, along with tons of other people, stopped where she was and watched the smoke clear. Her heart pounded as her body started to shake again.

Appearing from the smoke came ten masked figures dressed in black. They all lined up, facing the fearful people. One stepped forward and took off the mask.

"No…" Hermione gasped.

It seemed as if he had heard her.

His stormy grey eyes met her terrified brown eyes from all the way across the hall. He turned to the Death Eaters around him and smirked.

"Get her."

**A/N: See you in two weeks!**

**Chapter Tease:**

_There was a creaking noise and Hermione began to shake violently. Ron shook the mirror, trying to get Hermione's attention._

_"Hermione… what's going on? Hermione!" _

_"There's someone here…"_


	8. St Mungos

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!**

_Love is an alliance of friendship and animalism; if the former predominates it is passion exalted and refined; if the latter, gross and sensual._ **-C C Colton  
**

* * *

"There's the lake!" Tonks screamed, stumbling around some bushes.

"There it is!" Ginny screamed; her eyes on the wild animal that tore through the bushes after them.

There was a screaming noise that escaped from their right, attracting their attention to the second werewolf that raced towards them.

"Keep going!" Tonks yelled, ignoring the searing pain coming from her wounds.

"Ginny!"

Ginny almost stumbled over herself upon hearing her brother's voice.

"Ron!?!" She screamed.

"GINNY!"

There as a screaming howl that split through the cold air.

"MOVE!" Tonks screamed, shoving Ginny forward towards the lake, which was now clearly in sight.

_Desperate to escape, she found herself running from the evil that so obsessively pursued her. Her heart pounded in her ears and she knew it could hear it. It wanted her blood but she would not let it have her._

"Ginny! Ginny!" Tonks shouted, realizing that Ginny was slowing down. When she reached the lake she turned around in horror to find Ginny standing there, eyes blank and staring ahead. "GINNY!" Tonks screamed. She could see them. Two massive monsters charging towards the redhead with bloodlust in their glittering eyes.

_A vast lake was before her with nothing but a large rock in the middle. On the other side, Hogwarts stood in all its beauty. _

_Screaming._

Ginny could hear other voices, screaming at her from beyond a mist that blocked her from reality.

"Ginny!" Tonks screamed. _What is she doing?_ She asked herself, watching Ginny as she just stood there.

"GINNY!"

Tonks looked to her left and saw Ron running towards her.

_She turned to see it standing there, glaring at her through red eyes. Its eyes roved over her body in lust, from her torn legs to her wet hair that stuck to her face. Its mouth pulled back into a wicked grin, exposing sharp white fangs that knew only one purpose._

"Ginny! Ginny, please… don't!" Tonks screamed, watching the girl turn around. That when they appeared. Both of them. "Ginny… Ginny, please…." She whispered.

"Tonks!" Ron shouted, reaching the woman and grabbing her arm.

"Where's Ginny?!" he demanded.

Tonks pointed to the woods, where Ginny was still standing. Ron turned and took a step back, his eyes growing in horror. Ginny stood there, staring up at the two werewolves that towered over her, bearing pearl white fangs that mocked him.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed. "GINNY, NO!"

One of the werewolves looked over at the group of horrified people standing there. It moved around Ginny and snarled at them, going down on all fours. Tonks shook her head, recognizing the scars.

"Remus… Remus, please…"

"Run!" a woman screamed, pushing past everyone one as they all started running hysterically.

* * *

Hermione could feel her heart pounding as she ran down the corridor, being pushed by terrified people who kept glancing behind them at the approaching Death Eaters who tossed people aside like rag dolls. Somehow, along the way, Hermione had lost Mrs. Weasley and was now panicking. 

Hermione suddenly heard a crying, distant from the ones in the hall. She stopped at a door to a ward and looked through the small glass window. There was a small child standing on a bed in the far corner. Hermione looked down the hall at the people rushing by then went into the ward, running down the way to the child. Grabbing the child she turned towards the door and stopped. There were loud screams and saw people fly everywhere. One hit the door and blood smeared the window as the girl started crying harder. Hermione ducked behind the bed and pulled out the mirror, trying to calm the child down as well as her self.

"Please… please, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you," she whispered, staring at the mirror pleadingly. "Ron…"

"Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes grew and she stared into the mirror, seeing Ron's face stare up at her.

"Ron… Ron!"

"Hermione, is that you?!"

Hermione could feel tears running down her cheeks as the screaming continued.

"Ron, they're here. They're here," she whispered, holding the child closer as the screaming got louder.

Ron's face went white and he looked around for a moment then looked back down. "Where are you? Are you safe? Hermione!"

"Ron, I'm scared. I'm in a ward with a child and there's screaming and-"

There was a creaking noise and Hermione began to shake violently. Ron shook the mirror, trying to get Hermione's attention.

"Hermione… what's going on? Hermione!"

"There's someone here…" Hermione whispered, her voice wavering. It seemed that even the child had sensed the danger of crying and had become strangely quiet.

"Oh God…" Ron muttered; panic setting in and coursing through his body as he stared helplessly at Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard footsteps approach her.

"Hermione… Hermione, get out of there…" he whispered.

Hermione held up a finger. Suddenly everything had gotten silent. She peeked around the bed and saw nothing. She looked over at the door and could still see some people running by, but most of them were in black robes.

That's when she saw a flash of black by the second bed from the door and she pulled back, leaning back against the bed. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked down at the mirror and could see Ron's face staring up at her. His eyes then got large.

"HERMIONE!"

She turned around just in time to see a Death Eater grab her, placing a hand over her mouth as he pulled her down behind the bed so that they were both out of sight. The mirror fell from her hand as she struggled to get away, the child running under the bed as Hermione tried to get away.

"Shut up!" the Death Eater hissed into her ear, causing her to hesitate. The voice sounded strangely familiar. The Death Eater reached under the bed and grabbed the child, pulling her out from under. The child started crying and the Death Eater pulled out his wand, flicking it at her and causing her to become silent. "Now be quiet… It's me, Charlie."

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Charlie," she whispered.

The Death Eater nodded, releasing her and watching her as she turned around, grabbing the child and the mirror.

"How do I know-"

"Is this room clear?"

Hermione's eyes went wide at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. The Death Eater stood up and looked towards the door.

"I've checked the beds and the cabinets. There's no one here," he answered roughly, effectively disguising his voice.

Draco's face contorted in anger.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared, turning to the two Death Eaters waiting at the door.

"Find her," he ordered. "Then find the Weasley bitch. I want her brought to the Ministry."

"What do we do when we find _her_?" one asked.

Draco grinned, his hand going up to his scar.

"I'll deal with her," he answered as they left.

Charlie waited until the door was completely closed before ducking behind the bed again.

"Look, I can't stay here, but you need to. I'll come back when Malfoy leaves and they give us free reign. Just stay here," he told her before getting up and quickly leaving.

Hermione held the child close, still surprised to see Ron's brother in Death Eater robes.

"Hermione…"

Hermione nearly screamed in surprise, forgetting that Ron was still there.

"Ron…" she whispered. "I'm here."

"Was that my brother?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Are you safe?" he asked.

Hermione looked into the mirror and nodded.

"Yeah… I think so… He's still looking for me," she told him.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "Well, just stay there, ok. Just stay there and…" His voice faltered for a moment and Hermione could now see that his mirror was shaking slightly. He took another shaky breath and started again. "Just stay there and be safe ok. Don't do anything Harry would do."

Hermione smiled weakly, too tired to laugh.

"I won't," she whispered.

Ron looked around him then back into the mirror.

"I'll see you later ok?"

She nodded and his face disappeared.

**A/N: Hey! I hope none of you were growing antsy at my absence. I had a good time and am excited to get back to you! Hope you had a good two weeks without me!**

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley:** Yes, well, there's nothing like a good heartpounder to stop a chapter with!

**NairobiDawn:** Actually, to be honest, I got no rest, but I did have tons of fun.

**blooh2:** I did, I had a lot of fun!

**OzDust:** Well, I wouldn't call it smut. More like very passionate writing! As for killing Hermione and her baby, I'm not _that_ evil... (well, maybe I am) but I would more than likely kill the father than the child, hint, hint. :-)


	9. They're Coming

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired right now. **

_Fear; if allowed free rein, would reduce all of us to trembling shadows of men, for whom only death could bring release._ **-John M. Wilson**

* * *

"Ron, please, what happened to her?" 

"Malfoy… Malfoy's taken over St. Mungos," he whispered.

Ginny's hands went to her mouth. "Oh no…"

Ron ran his trembling hands through his hair, trying to calm himself, which wasn't working.

"Hermione's fine for now, but he's looking for her…"

Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, she's safe for now, right?"

Ron nodded, trying to think of anything but the overwhelming fear he had for Hermione's safety.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Harry landed in the tower, eyes on the three masked people in the corner, being bound by to members of his team. His mind kept wandering back to the sound of Ginny screaming in the forest. If she died… 

"Harry," a boy whispered.

He looked up and nodded, biting his lip. "Come on, let's go," he muttered, opening the Astronomy Tower door. He looked down the stairs and then motioned for them to follow him.

"Come on, we don't have much time," he whispered.

* * *

"_Why did you let her do that?"_ it growled into his ear, watching as he licked his wounds. 

He growled back.

He grinned wickedly and looked up to the sky.

"_No matter… we have four more hours_," it growled. "_And you will kill her._"

* * *

Seamus looked around quickly before hoisting himself out of the winding tunnel before turning around giving Luna a hand. He helped up onto the floor of what was left of Gryffindor Tower. They had climbed the steps to find the last few steps blown out, though it seemed to be by accident because the rest of the staircase had been fine. Luna moved to the blasted portrait door while Seamus helped others out of the stairwell. Due to the missing Tower, there was a heavy wind blowing through as it continued to snow. 

"See anything, Luna?" Seamus asked.

Luna looked over at him and shook her head. She looked down the hall, and took out her wand, smiling wanly.

"This will be over before they know it," she whispered as others came around her, glancing out.

"They're guarding the Tower?" one asked.

Luna nodded. "They're waiting for them…"

Seamus frowned. "Them?"

Luna nodded, pointing to the sky. "They're coming."

Everyone looked up and frowned.

"Who's coming?"

Luna stood from the ground, her long blond hair whirling around in the snow and wind.

"They're coming…"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Tease:**

_Tonks ran to the bars, tears pouring out of her eyes. _

_"LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" _


	10. Hogwarts

**A/N: HEre We Go!!!**

_You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you._ **-**

* * *

"This is bad," someone whispered whispered, watching the Death Eaters go in and out of Hogwarts. There weren't many of them, seeing as tons were storming the London streets and operating at the Ministry, Hogsmeade as well as the now defiled St. Mungos. 

"How are we going to get in?" someone else in the back asked.

While Ron talked to the others, Ginny found herself watching him carefully, noticing a determination she had never seen before, as well as a pain that hurt her as well. She knew he had been upset when they found out Hermione was in a perilous situation, but his reaction to the whole thing had completely surprised her. She wondered what had happened during the time she had been out during the time she had met him in the woods. She would have to ask him later… if there was a later.

Tonks also wasn't watching Hogwarts, but her eyes were on the woods, her heart racing as her mind wandered back to the last time this had happened. During the war…

"_Please don't do this…" Tonks whispered, eyes on the man in the corner, trying his best to distance himself from her. _

_She was clinging to the bars of the cell, tears coming down her face as she watched him torture himself._

"_Please, let me out… please…"_

"_It's time," came the voice from the darkness, attracting Tonks's attention to the small window in which she could see the clouds starting to disappear._

"_Oh no…" She turned to Remus, whose eyes were also on the small window. She scrambled over to him, taking his head in her hands and pressing her lips to his, moving them against his heatedly. He shoved her away, growling dangerously._

"_GET AWAY!" he bellowed. She hit the wall, holding the back of her head and wincing in pain. _

"_Remus!"_

_His skin began to stretch, his bones creaking. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him change. _

"_TONKS!" he screamed, his body getting bigger. _

_Tonks ran to the bars, tears pouring out of her eyes. _

"_LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"_

Bill and Charlie had arrived in time to save her before Remus could do anything, but it had scared her to no end to think that it could happen again. To think that he could kill her… with no regard or remembrance of what would happen.

"Tonks… Tonks, come on," Ginny hissed, frowning.

Tonks shook her head, looking over at the group.

"We can't leave him in the woods…" she whispered.

Ginny automatically knew what she was talking about and her heart broke.

"If we stay out here, they'll both kill us, Tonks. We have to get inside as fast as possible."

There was a howl and a deep grumbling noise that shook the ground they were standing on. One of the students in the back looked behind them and screamed.

"It's a little late for that," he yelled, pushing through the bushes towards the castle.

_BOOM! WOOSH!_

They all fell backward at the terrifying burst of fire that came from the explosion in Hogsmeade. Suddenly, Death Eaters came running from the castle, while some stayed wands at the ready.

Someone in the back screamed and they all turned to see two gigantic werewolves, black eyes glittering hungrily at them.

"MOVE!" Ron bellowed, standing up and brandishing his wand, surging forward with the others and firing off curses as they charged for the large oak doors.

Before they reached the doors though, everyone stopped; a sudden calm passing over everything. A cold chill went down everyone's spine. Ron looked up and dread passed over him.

"Oh no…" He looked over to the distant, burning Hogsmeade then back up. "EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!"

* * *

"Draco!" 

"WHAT?!" the blonde growled dangerously, tearing his eyes from the blueprints on his desk.

"They're here!"

Draco sighed and got up, the two exiting the Headmaster's office, stopping when the guards closed the doors.

"If anyone but me tries to get through these doors, kill them," Draco ordered before turning to Blaise. "Where are the students?"

"They've been moved to the kitchens," Blaise answered.

Draco nodded and looked down the hall going to the demolished Gryffindor Tower. "Get me a seventh year girl and a sixth year girl," he said before heading off towards the dungeons. "And find Bellatrix!"

Blaise watched him leave then looked at his watch then started off to the kitchens.

* * *

With all the fighting going on, Harry's mind wandered back to Ginny as they made their way quietly down the halls. He prayed that she was ok. 

They had made it down the staircase and were starting to go towards the Great Hall when others stopped, trying to listen.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

A tall Ravenclaw girl pointed down the hall.

"Someone's coming," she whispered.

There was a paced clicking that came from the adjacent hall and soon a cloaked figure came from around the hall. It was obvious it was a woman, the long slim legs appearing out from the billowing cloak.

"Stay where you are!" Harry ordered, holding up his wand with the others.

The figure stopped and pushed back the hood, smiling at him.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed and a consuming rage boiled up in him as he pushed past the others to face her.

"Bellatrix," he growled.

She reached up and unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to her ankles, revealing a long tight black dress.

"You have something I want, Harry," she whispered.

"What would that be?"

She smiled.

"You're life," she replied, taking out her own wand.

"Harry," the girl hissed. "We need to go."

He didn't take his eyes off Bellatrix.

"Go. I have to stay here," he told them.

The girl shook her head.

"We can't leave you here."

"Go! Now," he ordered.

Bellatrix smiled. "Do as he says or I'll kill you first."

The girl bit her lip. It was obvious she didn't feel secure leaving Harry behind, but after a nudge from one of the Hufflepuff boys, she gulped and turned, leaving with the others.

Bellatrix sighed and took up a proper fighting position.

"_Finally_."

* * *

Hermione had finally gotten the little girl to sleep, holding the child in her arms as she slept peacefully; clutching Hermione's shirt in her small pale hands. Hermione smoothed back the child's long brown hair. Charlie had come in once since St. Mungos had been overtaken, bringing some food and water before he had to leave. 

Rumor was that Hermione Granger was still in the hospital, pissing Draco Malfoy off and giving Charlie no hope of sneaking them all out. He had also found Mrs. Weasley, who was also hiding with two other people, though his contact with her was much more than with Hermione.

"Ron," Hermione whispered to the mirror. He had not answered at all since the big scare and she was starting to feel the old fear grip her heart again. She looked back down at the little girl in her arms and sighed, her mind wandering back to a day ago. Before she knew about the Azkaban sneak in…

"_Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, watching him carefully._

"_What?"_

"_Has Ron talked to you about-"_

"_Before you finish your question, let me just say that Ron hasn't told me anything about your wedding night," Harry said quickly, growing bright red. _

_Hermione also went red, but shook her head hastily. _

"_No! That wasn't what I was going to ask, Harry. I just wanted to know if he's talked to you about Ginny?" she asked. _

_Harry was silent for a while, then shook his head. _

"_No… he hasn't. But then again, he's had a lot to think about," he muttered. _

_Hermione nodded, sighing. "Do you miss her?"_

_Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Do you remember what I said back in your dorm? When I said things will get better?" _

_Harry nodded. That time seemed so long ago… Almost in a different lifetime…_

"_Yeah…"_

_She sighed again._

"_Well, I'm still not sure…"_

**A/N: There you are!**

**OzDust:** You have many questions, little frog. I, Yoda, will answers give you when you be ready. :-)

**blooh2:** You'll see.

**ronandmion4ever:** You _obviously_ have not read Blood and Chocolate It is one of my best works! As for me being predictable, I will just ignore that. I'd prefer to think of myself as predictably _unpredictable_.

**Wesker888:** Yes, well, Charlie's hardly mentioned in the books. I wanted to give him a better part.

**NairobiDawn:** Well, I am well rested and ready to start writting again, so don't worry.

**granger2007:** You'll never see it coming.

**racky:** Is this soon enough?

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley:** Well, Mrs. Weasley, my next move will leave you speechless!

**Chapter Tease:**

_It was a girl with long brown hair and scared brown eyes._

_"DROP THE WAND, WEASLEY!"_

_Ron's entire body seized up, and his heart stopped in that moment._

_No… no…. NO!!! _


	11. The Belly of the Beast

**A/N: I love this...**

_ If there must be trouble let it be in my day, that my child may have peace._ **-Thomas Paine**

**

* * *

**

Ron, Neville and the others had been able to get through the doors of Hogwarts. The group had then split up. Unfortunately, they had not had time to check anything due to the fact that they were running for their lives. The werewolves had also made it through the doors and had split up as well.

But their need to run was not fueled by the werewolves but by the monstrous mass of pure fear that glided towards them from the outside.

"On my count!" Ron screamed above the explosions sounding from somewhere above. "One! Two! Three!"

They all skidded to a stop and turned around in unison, raising their wands.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Light exploded in the dark and cold hallway, blinding them all as they held tight to their wands, knowing that their lives depended on it. Suddenly, through the light, a dark figure appeared, gliding through the air and slamming into one student, sending them both tumbling down the hall and into a wall.

"CALEB!" a seventh year girl screamed in horror, breaking her concentration and lessening the light as she started running towards the struggling boy and the ravenous animal that had a hold on him. Ron broke his concentration as well, leaping out and grabbing her and pulling her towards him before she could get too far.

"NO! That's a werewolf!"

"He's dying!" she shrieked, her eyes on her boyfriend as the werewolf shook him like a doll. Ron shoved her back and flicked his wand.

"_Pyro Corpus!_" he shouted and suddenly the werewolf's body burst into flames, its tortured shrieks filling the hall. By this time however, several other students had lost their concentration by the distracting cries behind them. Ron turned to see the Dementors regrouping and he pointed.

"THEY'RE COMING BACK!"

Neville nodded, raising his wand again.

"On my count! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Once again the blinding light appeared. Ron turned back around and went over to the bleeding body with the scared girl, who was now sobbing as she tried to feel for a pulse with shaking hands. Ron didn't need to take a pulse to know that the boy was dead. He looked away from the sobbing girl to see that the flaming werewolf had disappeared.

"Caleb, wake up. Please, wake up!" she cried, shaking him pleadingly. "Caleb!"

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"He's dead. There's nothing you can do for him now," he told her calmly.

She shook her head, the tears falling harder.

"NO!"

"RON!"

Ron turned to see Neville beckoning him over.

"What?!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Ron turned around just in time to evade a green light that shot past him and hit a wall, which exploded into millions of pieces. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing there, holding someone close to him. It was a girl with long brown hair and scared brown eyes.

"DROP THE WAND, WEASLEY!"

Ron's entire body seized up, and his heart stopped in that moment.

_No… no…. NO!!!_

"Hermione…"

She opened her mouth, but Zabini placed his wand against her throat menacingly and she stopped, whimpering piteously.

"Look who we found sneaking around the dungeons, Weasley. Draco's been expecting her," he called from his side of the hall.

"Let her go," Ron growled dangerously, holding up his wand.

Zabini smiled, his black eyes dancing.

"Don't be stupid Weasley. By the time you figure out how to use that thing properly, I'd have killed her, so drop it," he sneered, pulling her closer, running his wand down her neck, causing her eyes to go wide.

"If you hurt her-"

"YOU'LL WHAT?!" Zabini shouted. "Kill me? She'll be dead before she hits the ground, so don't you start making threats to me," he warned threateningly. "Now drop the wand!"

"Ron! We can't hold off the Dementors much longer!" Neville shouted from behind him.

"Drop the wand!"

"Ron!"

Ron's wand clattered to the ground just as the blinding light ceased to exist. The Dementors swooped in around them but before they could do what they do best, they stopped and just floated there, filling every heart with dread and hopelessness. Zabini smiled and pointed to Ron.

"Come with me," he ordered before dragging Hermione off down the hall. Suddenly, Ron had a very bad feeling about this whole situation. He didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right about it.

* * *

Seamus, Luna and their group had managed to make it past the guards with only one casualty, but their problems were far from over. They had run into Ginny and Tonks and their werewolf. The fact that they now outnumbered the werewolf had clicked in, but the reason they were running was what was behind Seamus and Luna. Dementors had managed to nab one of theirs and they weren't about to stop to see who else would lose their soul.

"Where are we going?" Seamus asked, turning down another hall.

Luna glanced behind her then kept running.

"We have to find the other students," she told him, hesitating for a moment before charging down yet another corridor.

"We can't keep running forever, Luna!" Seamus yelled, noticing a few people slowing down.

Luna suddenly skidded to a halt, her skin growing pale as a cold wave of dread washed over her.

"We won't have to," she said mournfully. Seamus stopped as well, the others bumping into him and then gasping.

Before them were at least twenty more Dementors.

* * *

Ginny found herself utterly alone for the second time that day. She didn't know how it had happened, but somehow she had lost the others in the scramble to escape the two threats that had followed them so ardently. She was now walking down one of the halls quietly, peeking around the corners to see if there were any Death Eaters around.

_Creak._

Ginny spun around and looked down the dark hall, doing her best to see what it was without a wand.

"Hello?" she whispered.

There was a low growl and Ginny backed up, keeping her eyes on the darkness behind her.

"Someone help me," she muttered.

"That's not going to happen."

* * *

Hermione shifted slightly and looked down at the little girl, who was now staring up at her with wide brown eyes.

"Mummy?" she inquired softly, blinking rapidly.

Hermione froze and felt her heart clench.

"I'm not you're mummy," she said. "I don't even know who you're mummy is."

Judging by the sudden happiness that passed over the child's face, the only words she had gleaned from Hermione's statement was 'I'm', 'you're' and 'mummy'. The girl leaned in and hugged Hermione closely and all Hermione could do to keep from crying was to hug the child back.

Where was her own mother? Where was her father?

Where was everyone she loved?

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the door to the ward open. Pulling the girl closer to herself, she waited for Charlie to announce himself.

It never came.

"Hermione, come out."

There was a desperation to Charlie's voice that forced Hermione to look around the corner.

"Oh no…"

Charlie was standing there with three Death Eaters around him. Close to the door, Mrs. Weasley had a wand to her neck, two Death Eaters holding her. There were ten more Death Eaters standing there. One Death Eater stepped forward and removed his wand with the flick of a wand.

"Flint," Hermione gasped, standing up, holding the girl with her and backing up into the far wall.

He smiled and approached her, holding up a file.

"Hello, Granger… or should I say Weasley" Marcus Flint sneered, opening the folder and looking over its contents. He began to read. "Hermione Jane _Weasley_… Ah, recent check up. Just today actually," he said. "After two tests, Hermione Weasley is in fact… pregnant."

"Oh my God," Charlie muttered.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Flint.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on that girl's head!" she screamed earning her a blow to the head. Charlie began to struggle against the Death Eaters until a wand found its way to his mother's neck once again.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant. I couldn't possibly be-"

Flint pulled a face and tossed the folder to the side. "Ugh, Weasley. Shagging a Mudblood! Disgusting," he spat before motioning for one of the Death Eaters to take Hermione.

"I'm sure your husband will love to see you again."

**A/N: I hate this thing. **

**elite:** I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Thank you!

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley:** I'm glad you liked it that much!

**OzDust:** Well, I'll give you some credit, but I don't think it's going to be that easy now that they actually _have_ Hermione. As for Ginny, she'll probably find out sooner or later. Just like Charlie and Hermione!

**Wesker888:** Oh, ha! Ha! HA! You're a funny one aren't you? (Mutters under breath about bad jokes) ;-) Speaking of Hitler, I'd focus that thinking on another story.

**Chapter Tease: I've got nothing.**


	12. There Comes a Time

**A/N: Here I am again!**

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

**Dare You to Move by Switchfoot**

* * *

It was obvious to Hermione that things were not going to plan the moment they had entered Hogsmeade. Flint was yelling out orders for a barricade to protect them as they made their way through the now burning village to Hogwarts.

"How the _hell_ did they get here?!" he bellowed, coming back into the building that had once been the Three Broomsticks. He approached two Death Eaters. "Keep them here until I come back. Kill anyone who else who enters," he growled before leaving again.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione and pulled her closer to the wall as the Death Eaters moved around the building, placing themselves at windows. The older woman could see her breath appear in front of her in a white mist and she looked down at Hermione, who was shivering as she crouched in the corner. She could tell the girl was freezing, but could do nothing to help her. Charlie, who was lying unconscious by her side, had been stripped of the black robes and she herself was not wearing much. Hermione's thoughts were on the events that had happened only minutes before. The small girl had been taken away from her shortly after the revelation of her pregnancy and then they had been brought here. She hoped the girl was still alive.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione's weak voice jolted the woman from her thoughts.

"Please dear, call me Mum," Mrs. Weasley whispered, pulling the girl closer to her.

Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley and nodded slowly.

"Mum…"

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"Ron… we're only seventeen…"

Mrs. Weasley knew exactly what Hermione was talking about.

"Ron will be-"

_BOOM!_

Large pieces of splintered wood flew everywhere as the wall exploded, sending one Death Eater and knocking the other four down.

Suddenly curses were being fired from every which direction. Dust and snow quickly filled up the room and all Hermione could do was trust that Mrs. Weasley knew where she was going. It wasn't far. They still had Charlie to help.

"Charlie! Charlie, wake up!" Mrs. Weasley begged, shaking her son as she tried to see through the mess.

There was another crash close by and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were finally able to drag Charlie out of the desolated pub.

Being out in the clear gave Hermione the opportunity to see what was going on.

"Oh no…"

Two far buildings were now blazing infernos and three more near by were starting to show signs of potential. Curses were flying everywhere and Hermione could see people running around and screaming.

"Hermione!"

The warning had come too late and Hermione was already being dragged off.

"NO! HELP!" Hermione screamed, kicking around and clawing at who ever it was who had gotten her. She heard something else. There was a quick bang, a grunt and the threat was no longer there. Hermione turned around quickly to see Moody standing there, his magic eye roving around the village madly as his real eye focused on her.

"You ok?" he asked gruffly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to where Mrs. Weasley was crouching watching Charlie as his eyes fluttered open. Hermione nodded and Moody turned his gaze to Mrs. Weasley.

"What the hell are you doing here, Molly?" he growled.

"St. Mungos has been over run by Death Eaters. We were taken captive shortly after," she answered, helping Charlie up.

"What's going on?" he muttered, shivering as a strong gust of snow blew in.

Moody came over and hauled Charlie up on his feet and then motioned for the two women to fall him.

"We need to get Granger out of here and we need to get you two a wand," he growled, moving through the village quickly.

Hermione suddenly stopped.

"No! I'm not going to leave! I can get to Hogwarts from here!" she protested.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, tugging Hermione's arm to keep her moving.

"It's not safe for you, Hermione. You need to go," she said as they ducked behind a building.

Hermione shook her head.

"Ron needs me!" she yelled, pointing in the direction of Hogwarts.

Charlie grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Ron needs to know that you aren't dead! You and your baby," he added, catching Moody's attention.

"Baby?"

Hermione looked like she was ready to cry.

"I can't leave-" There was a huge explosion near by and suddenly Hermione was being hauled into the woods near by. Moody finally released her and handed her a small rubber coaster. He pointed in the direction heading further into the woods.

"Go that way and you'll reach a clearing. That coaster will take you back to Azkaban. There should be a guard there to watch you until this is over," he told her.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not running away from this! I can fight!"

"You have a baby, Granger!" Moody bellowed, amazed that the smartest witch of the age didn't realize the danger she was putting herself in. "You _can't_ fight with a child."

"But Ron-"

"Ron can take care of himself," Moody said, shoving her into the direction he had just pointed out. There were more explosions and screams coming from the village. "GO!"

Hermione stumbled and began to run, mainly because she didn't want to hear the screams any more. The snow soon soaked through her clothes and she could hear her teeth chattering as she reached the clearing. She was about to enter the clearing when her heart finally caught up with her brain and bombarded her mind with images.

_Still holding her one hand, he took his other and gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and he gently brushed his thumb over her full, pink lips. She kissed it lovingly and smiled, her eyes still closed, reveling in the feeling. Then he brought his lips to hers and kissed her; gently at first, then with more passion._

Hermione hesitated, looking around the forest for an answer before starting forward again.

_The passion began to grow and Ron's lips moved away from her lips down to her neck. He could hear her breathing becoming labored as his hands ventured over her body. _

"_Ron…" she gasped, her hands running down his chest. "Please…"_

"Ron-"

A thunderous explosion shook through the calmness of the white forest and gave Hermione the answer she needed. Shoving the small coaster into her pocket, she started off for Hogwarts, where another explosion shook its foundations along with the ground surrounding it.

* * *

Harry spit out a tooth as well as a lot of blood and looked up at Bellatrix to see her standing tall, a bloody gash in her side.

"Tired already Potter?" she asked, watching the dust settle and the flames die down slightly in the demolished corridor and adjoining classrooms.

Harry did his best to straighten as well, but his side was on fire with pain. Excruciating pain shot up his spine as he breathed, but he couldn't let her get the best of him.

"Not yet, Bellatrix," he answered, meeting her devilish gaze with one of determination.

She smirked.

"You look just like Sirius, before I killed him," she said in a mockingly mournful voice. "Peter Pettigrew was easy to kill… but Lupin… Draco wouldn't let me kill him, yet. Too bad," she said sadly. "He'll have to live knowing that he let his best friend's son die… _AVADA KERDAVA!_"

Harry lunged to the side and twisted in the air.

"_CRUCIO_!"

The two curses met and there was another explosion, sending Harry flying back into the wall. As dust filled the hall yet again, he could hear Bellatrix's chilling cackles.

"You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me, Potter!" she screeched.

* * *

Ron knew immediately that the girl Zabini was holding wasn't Hermione, but he continued to follow the young man, well aware of the three Dementors that were trailing behind Neville and the others. There were also five Death Eaters who had confiscated everyone else's wands including Ron's.

"Are we going to see Malfoy?" Ron asked calmly, keeping his eyes on the girl. She seemed completely terrified by what was going on.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Weasley," Zabini replied, turning down that hall that led to what used to be the Great Hall.

As they waited for the doors to open, Neville slid up next to Ron.

"What's going on, Ron?" he asked.

Ron glanced over at his friend and secretly pointed over at Hermione.

"That's not Hermione," he whispered before stepping up into the ruined Hall. Tables were overturned and the benches had been shoved to the side or destroyed. Sitting in Dumbledore's Headmaster's chair was Draco Malfoy.

"Don't let them in," Malfoy ordered, pointing to the Dementors. "Let them wait outside until I decide who needs a good kiss goodnight," he said, his eyes resting on Ron. He was about to continue when there was another shudder. He turned to Blaise. "WHAT THE _HELL_ IS SHE DOING?!" he bellowed angrily. Blaise just shrugged and handed Hermione to Malfoy before leaving with two Death Eaters. Malfoy looked incensed.

"Let her go, Malfoy," Ron said calmly.

Malfoy turned to Ron and sneered.

"Let her _go_? Oh no, Weasley… I made you a promise, remember… I plan to keep it."

Hermione whimpered.

There was another explosion. This time it was much closer than before.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Ron said again, knowing that his time to act was running out.

Malfoy smiled and four things happened at once.

The girl was killed.

Ron pulled out _another_ wand.

There was a very big explosion right outside the doors of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall doors were blasted open and a blinding light forced everyone to flinch and back up.

Neville stared at Ron in awe.

"What happened to your other wand?" he asked.

Ron smiled.

"You have to watch both hands when all the action is going on. If you don't you'll miss something."

That's when everyone noticed the light move into the Great Hall along with three Dementors and ten Death Eaters.

"What's going on?!" Malfoy screamed.

"Oh my God," Ron whispered upon seeing the figure of the two Patronus' that barged through the Great Hall. The first was a large four legged creature that pounded around, barreling through the Dementors. The second was a more graceful otter that swirled and dipped as it glided around the Great Hall.

"HERMIONE!"

"Let's go!" Neville suddenly screamed motioning for everyone in their team to run for the exit while they had the chance.

"STOP THEM!" Malfoy screamed, firing off his wand. "STOP THEM!"

The moment they were all out of the Great Hall, the lights disappeared and Ron tried to find the source.

"Hermione!"

"RON!"

Tonks and Hermione came running down the hall, coming from the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Come on!" Tonks screamed, motioning for them to follow her. "We have to find the students and teachers!"

There was an explosion from the Great Hall and ten Death Eaters appeared along with a furious Malfoy.

"GET THEM!"

* * *

Ginny had managed to escape one captor only to be trapped by another.

Greyback had her cornered in the girl's bathroom.

Though she was hiding in one of the stalls, she knew that he knew where she was and was only drawing out her death for his pleasure.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. Anything else but her death.

_Ginny's body hit the ground so hard, it took her a few minutes to move again. Her eyes then bulged and she opened her mouth to take in air. She started coughing and turned over on her stomach and retched. Her red hair stuck to her face as she continued to cough, looking around._

_The first thing she noticed was the graves._

_Eyes wide, she backed away and gasped, seeing the name on the stone. _

_Harry James Potter._

There was a massive shudder from a level over her and she could hear the booming as walls crashed down.

"No…" she breathed, squeezing her eyes harder as she tried not to see read too much into it.

_It was if someone had hit her in the stomach and there was no air left to breathe. _

_Tears fell down her dirt-stained cheeks as she looked around. Pulling herself to her feet she looked around and nearly fell to pieces._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_William Arthur Weasley._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

_Her brothers. Her parents. Her friends and loved one…_

_Backing up, she toppled over a destroyed tombstone and she gasped in pain when she cut her hand on the stone. She crawled over and wiped the dirt off the letters and then fell backwards, screaming._

_Ginerva Molly Weasley._

"NO!" she screamed.

There was a screeching roar and the stall door was yanked off of its hinges.

Ginny looked up into the eyes of a monster and suddenly her whole world disappeared.

She was going to die.

**A/N: I'm really sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for this, but I have been _extremely _busy with homework. **

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley:** Well... Ron _is_ smart. He thought of bringing an extra wand. That must count for something.

**OzDust:** Like I said. Ron was thinking quite clearly. He just didn't want his group to get killed and to kill an innocent girl at the same time. Though it didn't really matter. _Anyway_!

**Wesker888:** I'll try!

**I am sooooo sorry. I kind of rushed through this one, if you hadn't noticed. I'm really sorry, and I hope you liked it even though it was rushed. A lot... **

**Chapter Tease:**

_"RON!"_

_She could feel her mind shut down as she leaned over the edge, searching frantically for him. _

_"RON! RON!"_

_She knew she was crying, but her body had gone numb. Everything had gone numb._


	13. Denied

**A/N: I must admit, this was pretty hard. **

_Enjoy the spring of love and youth, To some good angel leave the rest, For time will teach thee soon the truth, "There are no birds in last year's nest."_ **-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow **

* * *

"Hermione, what-" 

"He's looking for me, not them!" she screamed as she continued to run. She looked around frantically.

"Hermione-"

"Ron, not _now_!"

If it had been any other situation, Ron would have smiled. Laughed even. Typical Hermione.

"There!"

Ron pointed to the stairwell that led to the Astronomy tower. It would be where the brooms were.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, GRANGER!"

Ron and Hermione stopped at the door and turned to see Malfoy charging down the hall along with his cronies.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"YOU DESERVED-"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, appalled at his childish behavior, even in the face of death. She shoved him up through the door and they ran up the stairs. When they entered the tower, Ron began to place charms on the door, hoping they would hold Malfoy off long enough for them to escape. He then turned to face Hermione.

"What are you doing here?!"

She turned to him, shocked.

"You want to fight _now_?!"

"Why not! We've fought before in the face of extreme danger!"

There was a thud against the door and Hermione turned away from Ron again, looking around for the concealed brooms.

"I can't _believe_ you," she muttered to herself.

"There!" Ron said, jumping over a chair and diving for one of the brooms. He went over to the edge and looked around. He couldn't see the ground due to the snowy fog that had appeared. He turned and waited for Hermione to get on. He then stepped away and Hermione's eyes grew big.

"What are you doing?!"

"You need to go! I have to stay here," he said, flinching slightly when there was another thud at the door.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not again, you don't! I am not leaving without you!" she screamed.

"Hermione, I have to do this! Please just go!" he begged.

"NO! I will not raise this child by myself," she hissed.

First there was confusion. Then there was fear.

"What?" he murmured.

Hermione looked just as shocked as Ron felt.

"I… Ron… Ron-"

_CREAK! BROOM!_

To Hermione, it all happened in slow motion.

The door blasted towards them.

Ron shoved her out of the way and the door hit him instead, knocking over the ledge.

"RON!"

She could feel her mind shut down as she leaned over the edge, searching frantically for him.

"RON! RON!"

She knew she was crying, but her body had gone numb. Everything had gone numb.

"Ron! Ron!"

She whirled around to see Malfoy standing there, smirking.

"No…" she whispered.

"It's rather unfortunate actually. I'll never be able to taunt him for the fact that he _screwed_ a Mudblood now that he's dead."

Hermione shook her head, backing up into the far wall, away from Malfoy.

"No... no!" she screamed, blocking her ears with her hands. She couldn't listen to him. Ron had to survive. He had to be there for her…

Malfoy loathing for her only grew.

"You nasty piece of FILTH! He's DEAD!" he roar, grabbing her by the hair and hauling her up to eye level. "And you… You will pay for the scar you gave me." He turned to the Death Eaters. "Find me Weasley's body," he ordered, his gaze turning back to Hermione to see her eyes widening. "Let's see where the bones go."

"NO!" She screamed.

His hand came down quickly.

With her on the floor, he leaned into her ear.

"I promised Weasley that I'd screw you so hard until you scream. Then I told him that I'd kill you slowly… _very_ slowly." With that he pulled away to gaze into Hermione's horrified eyes. "And now… he won't be able to do a thing..."

* * *

There was a series of explosions followed by a blinding blast of light and a high pitched screech to join it. 

The students and professors in the dungeons covered their ears and crouched down as more explosions disabled what was left of the Death Eater guard. McGonagall stood up after a moment and waited for the dust to clear.

"Tonks!" she exclaimed, watching as the woman entered along with at least twenty other students, including Neville Longbottom. Tonks approached her former teacher quickly and handed McGonagall a wand

"Nice to see you again, Minerva," she greeted before looking around. "Whoever doesn't have a wand, follow Neville. Those who do have one, come with me," she said before glancing over at McGonagall. "We're going to take this school back."

There was a collective agreement to that statement and soon students were flooding out of the dungeons in which they had been held captive.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Fred and George cut down five Death Eaters before heading over to where their father stood along with Kingsley and two other Aurors. 

"I think we're winning!" George screamed.

There was an explosion and Fred grinned.

"Spoke to soon."

"Look!" An Auror exclaimed, pointing to Hogwarts. Thick black smoke was rising quickly from the west side of the school and small spurts of flames could be seen shooting out of a few of the windows. The smoke rose to the sky and mingled with the snowy atmosphere which was growing more violent as the time dragged on. The wind billowed around them furiously.

"We have to get to Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley muttered.

The moment he spoke there was a massive explosion from the west side, sending a fiery ball of smoke up into the air. It looked as if the entirety of Hogwarts shook from this onslaught.

"Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley looked around to see his wife running up with Charlie.

"Molly! Charlie!" he exclaimed, taking his wife in his arms and placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "How-"

"Not now, Arthur," Moody growled, coming up as well. "We've got to deal with these bloody Death Eaters!"

There was another explosion coming from Hogwarts and even the ground shook slightly.

"We've got to hurry!"

* * *

He didn't know why he was going to the Tower, but he knew he had to. The only problem was that he wasn't going as fast as he'd have liked. His side and back were on fire with unimaginable pain and more pain was shooting up from his broken leg which he was now trying to run on. He had to get to the Astronomy Tower. 

The first huge explosion had blown both he and Bellatrix away from each other. The second one had caused not only the walls to collapse, but the foundations to start to give way. He could still feel the shaking as more explosions could be heard throughout the school.

When he finally got up the stairs and rounded the corner to the hall of the Astronomy, he skidded to a stop.

"HEY!"

The wall near Harry's head exploded and Harry dropped to the ground, pulling out his wand again.

"_AVADA KERDAVA_!" he screamed, watching as one of the Death Eaters fall to the ground.

* * *

"_You're sure you're ok?"_

_Hermione sighed and opened the closet door, wrinkling her nose when all she saw was more silken dresses and robes. _

"_I'm fine, Ron. Just wanted to get out of the Burrow," she told him as she pushed some hangers aside and looked around the ground of the closet, searching for anything unusual. _

"_Ok," came his unbelieving answer. _

_They were silent for a while as she moved to the next closet._

"_What do you think Harry's doing right now?" Hermione asked. _

_Ron snorted, lifting up the skirt of the bed and looking under. _

"_Probably still cursing Moody out for letting us come here by ourselves without him," he answered snidely, standing back up and going through the nightstand drawers. _

_Hermione shook her head when she discovered more dress robes. _

"_Can you believe that this is only a guest bedroom?" she asked, looking up to see a shelf containing some boxes. _

_Ron glanced over at her and shrugged. _

"_Bloody Death Eaters," he muttered. His comment was greeted by laughter from Hermione as she tried to reach the boxes. Ron watched her struggle for a moment then walked over behind her and got the boxes himself. She turned around and looked up at him in surprise. _

"_Thank you," she whispered, unable to move under his gaze. He smiled and looked at the boxes he'd gotten. _

"_You're welcome," he answered. _

_He still didn't move and Hermione suddenly wished that he would. She hadn't been this close to him in a long time and the close proximity was starting to bring up feelings she didn't want to come up at this particular moment in time in this particular place. _

_Ron seemed to sense her anxiety and smirked, pointing to the ceiling. _

"_You want to check Malfoy's room?" he asked cheekily. _

_Hermione bit her lip, but her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded, following him out the door. They walked quietly through the empty manor and went up a beautifully crafted flight of stairs to reach the third level. Ron looked around. _

"_You need a map for this place," he muttered. _

_Hermione moved around him and glanced down one of the halls and pointed to their right. _

"_There… it would be down there," she said. _

_Ron gave her a funny look. _

"_How would you know that?" he asked. _

_Hermione glanced up at him then began to move down the hall. _

"_If you were listening to your father before we came, you would have heard him when he told us that Draco Malfoy's room was the last room to the right. Far away from his parents' room," she murmured before reaching the last door. She reached for the snake like handle when she stopped. _

"_What?" Ron asked. _

_She looked up at him and backed away from the door. _

"_You do it," she muttered. "I'd prefer not to open the door to hell, thank you."_

_Ron smirked and took the handle in his hand, shoving the door open. _

"_Woah…" Ron muttered, entering the room and standing there. Hermione came in and gasped. _

_For Ron, it was an exact replica of the Slytherin common room he had seen in his second year. To Hermione, it was just massive._

_Four couches were against the walls and there was a rather large desk near a huge window that over looked the back yard. There were French doors near the desk that opened up onto a balcony. There was a door to the left that Hermione assumed led the bathroom. _

"_Bloody hell," Ron swore, his eyes resting on the bed. _

_It wasn't even king sized. It was enormous. _

"_We're never going to find anything," Hermione muttered before walking over to where the closets were and began to open them, moaning as all she came upon were new robes. _

"_Do you think they ever use the same robes twice?" she asked. _

_Ron came over and helped her with the closet. It was silent for a while, but when he came upon a glass figure of what looked like a snake, he chucked it over his shoulder, causing it to shatter on the beautiful hard wood floor. _

"_Ron! What was that for?" Hermione hissed. _

_Ron rolled his eyes. _

"_Yeah, I'm supposed to respect his stuff more than I respect him?" he asked before tossing some more relics over his shoulder. _

"_Ron! You keep doing that then they'll definitely know we were here!"_

_Ron ignored Hermione and began to go through a box he had taken down from the closet shelf. _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_Ron looked over at her and shrugged. _

"_Sure, what?" he asked. _

_She bit her lip and came over to him, picking something out of the box as she spoke. _

"_What were you doing? While Harry and I were at the Burrow?" she asked. _

_She felt Ron stiffen beside her and knew immediately that it wasn't good. He was silent for a moment, and then he set down the book he had been flipping through. _

"_Something I wish I'd never volunteered to do," he said, looking into her eyes. _

"_What? What did you do?" she asked. _

"_What did you do?" Ron asked, wanting desperately for her to stop. Sensing Ron's need, she sighed._

"_I spent four days playing chess with Harry and losing horribly," she answered._

_Ron smiled and looked back up at her. Reading the laughter in his eyes, she smiled as well and held his gaze, unable to look away. _

"_What?" she asked, laughing nervously._

_He reached up and touched her face gently, causing her eyes to flutter shut automatically. He couldn't help but smile at the effect his touch had on her as he leaned in and kissed the corner of her lip, making her gasp. He leaned in closer and kissed her firmly, allowing both of them to grow accustomed to the touch. Hermione then pulled away so that their lips were only a breath apart. She tried to clear her mind as she could hear both of them breathing._

"_Hermione-"_

"_We should get back to work, Ron," she whispered before standing up and moving over to the nightstand. Ron watched her move around for a moment before sighing and turning back to the closet. They'd have to talk later. _

"_Did you hear that?" Ron asked suddenly a half-hour later. Hermione looked up from searching through the desk. _

"_What?"_

_There was a crash and an angered growl of anger that came from somewhere downstairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before they scrambled for the door. They were about head for the stairs when someone appeared at the top of the stairs. _

"_WEASLEY!" Draco Malfoy roared, whipping out his wand. Ron did the same, heading straight for the infuriated blonde. _

_Hermione looked around and pointed to their left. _

"_Get in!" she screamed, yanking the door open and shoving Ron into the small elevator. She pulled the door shut just as Malfoy reached them. By then the elevator was already on its way down. Malfoy glared at them as they disappeared down the shaft and then turned back to the stairs. Ron rounded on Hermione. _

"_I could have fought him," he yelled at Hermione, who pulled out her own wand. She glanced up at him before digging into the bag she had with her. _

"_And gotten yourself killed," she snapped back. Ron looked furious. _

"_I would have kicked his pompous arse!" he shouted angrily and Hermione turned to him. _

"_Do you honestly think that Draco Malfoy returned here from a meeting with Voldemort by himself?!" she screeched, glaring at him. "If you weren't so busy thinking up ways to cut him up, you would have remembered!"_

"_I could have finished him before they found us!" he shot back._

"_Why are you so eager to kill?" she asked suddenly, catching him off guard. _

_Before Ron could answer the elevator stopped and Hermione headed out the door. They headed for the foyer and they were about to leave when Ron caught site of something on the dining room table adjacent to the enormous marble foyer. _

"_Look!" he told her before heading into the dining room. Hermione was about to follow him when a marble pillar behind her exploded. Hermione whirled around to see Malfoy at the top of the stairs, glaring down at her with his wand raised for another shot. _

"_AVADA KERDAVA!" he screamed and Hermione dove out of the way just in time. The floor where she had just been standing exploded, showering her with large pieces of marble. "YOU MUDBLOOD WHORE! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME!" he screeched, taking the stairs two at a time to reach her. _

"_Hermione!" Ron screamed, coming out of the dining room._

"_BOMBARDA!" _

_Ron was blasted back into the large oak door in the explosion of more rock and Hermione screamed. Standing up, she turned to face Malfoy, who had reached the bottom of the grand staircase. _

"_I'll kill you!" he screamed. _

Everything suddenly grew hazy as Hermione tried desperately to keep him out, but he just smiled and leaned into her ear.

"Come now, Hermione," he whispered dangerously. "You know that's not it. Come on and let me see more," he growled.

"No," Hermione gasped, grabbing her head in pain as Malfoy made another attempt to enter her mind.

"No?" he whispered. "I don't take no for an answer."

There was another wave of pain.

"_Hermione!" Ron screamed, getting up shakily. "Hermione, let's go!"_

_Malfoy continued to approach Hermione quickly, raising his wand to her face. _

"_Avada Kerd-"_

_Hermione didn't know how it happened. She just remembered that she had panicked and said the first thing that came to her mind. There was a moment of blindness where Hermione saw things. Things she wished she hadn't seen. _

_A young girl, maybe thirteen, crying into the bed sheets, to late to turn back what had happened the night before. Malfoy was standing in front of the mirror, straightening his robes. He told her to stop crying. _

_Two boys, obviously Slytherin, begging for a second chance. There was a flash of green light and Malfoy walked away, a smile on his face. _

_Then she saw something that almost made her feel sorry for him. _

_His father was screaming something horrible at his mother. Draco Malfoy was trying to stop the fight when his father turned on him and used an Unforgivable on him. Malfoy was on the ground, begging his father to stop. But he wouldn't. Not until Draco admitted that he was worthless. Not until Draco admitted he was nothing. _

_Hermione gasped in pain and suddenly reality crashed down on her. Malfoy screamed, clutching his face as blood poured from the wound Hermione had just made._

"_HERMIONE!"_

_She turned to see Ron standing at the entrance, eyes wide. Hermione looked back at Malfoy, who was on the floor, covered in his own blood, still screaming in agony._

"_HERMIONE! They'll be here any moment!" Ron screamed, looking out the door of the manor._

_Hermione nodded, backing up._

"_You'll pay for this Mudblood," Malfoy growled from his spot on the floor, causing Hermione to stop. He looked up at her through blood and pain. "You'll pay."_

Hermione's eyes bulged and she threw up as Malfoy finally released her, watching her with utter loathing.

"What's wrong Granger? Can't handle the truth?" he asked, circling her. Hermione looked up at him.

"You bastard," she whispered and Malfoy smiled.

"No, Granger. I'm not the one hiding things. You've been through my closet. Let's go through yours."

There was another wave of pain in her brain and suddenly the vivid memory of only three days ago.

_Still panting slightly, she brought her hands from his hair and found his hands. Hesitating slightly, she then brought both their sets of hands to her breast. He stared up at her, somewhat uncertain. However a small nod of reassurance told him all he needed to know and, his heart pounding madly in his chest, cupped her breast gently, kissing her as well. Ron stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. His hand slipped up to her dress sleeve, breaking away from the kiss._

"NO!" Hermione screamed, glaring up at Malfoy. "NO!"

"Oh come now, Granger. I have to see the rest."

More pain.

"_Ron…" she gasped, her hands running down his chest. "Please…"_

_He nodded, pulling her closer, his lips moving back up to her lips. He picked her up slowly and she wrapped her legs around his waist seductively. He lightly laid her back down on his bed, hovering above her, their lips still locked to one another's. The only sound was that of their ragged breathing, the soft rustle of the sheets on the bed as well as the clothing being shed. Ron pulled away though at a sudden gasp from her. _

"STOP IT!"

"NO, GRANGER!" Malfoy growled, leaning into her ear as he pinned her against the wall. "You saw my skeleton, I get to see yours," he growled into her ear.

_He smiled and approached her, holding up a file. _

"_Hello, Granger… or should I say Weasley" Marcus Flint sneered, opening the folder and looking over its contents. He began to read. "Hermione Jane Weasley… Ah, recent check up. Just today actually," he said. "After two tests, Hermione Weasley is in fact… pregnant."_

Malfoy dropped her, watching her with disgust as she struggled to breathe.

"Too bad for Weasley… Never knew his own kids."

**A/N: Very long and very revealing. **

**blooh2:** Yes, well that's understandable. :-)

**OzDust:** He's amazing, yes. Or... was amazing...

**charma10:** Well if the _chapter tease_ made you cringe, I dont want to know what this actual _chapter_ made you do.

**No Chapter Tease.**


	14. The Hogwarts Requiem

**A/N: This is it...**

_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._

**Ecclesiastes 3:1-8**

* * *

"Where are they?!" Flint roared, heading up the entrance steps. "What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?!"

There was a crack right beside Flint's foot and he looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there in front of the Great Hall doors, alone.

"You were never a good student, Mr. Flint," she commented. "You never really mastered the 'swish and flick' method."

Thirty Death Eaters pulled out their wands, training them on the older woman. She shook her head and moved away from the large oak doors.

"You also never learned to look at your surroundings," she added, pointing to her left and right. There was nothing there. Flint grinned.

"You've over estimated yourself, old woman. You've also overestimated your time on this earth," he said, training his wand on her heart. "I hated your class."

"Yeah, well I thought you were an arse."

Flint looked to the left to see Neville Longbottom standing there, fifty students standing behind him. They all raised wands. McGonagall shook her head.

"When you shut Hogwarts down," she said as the students moved forward. "You forgot that you couldn't get rid of the magic…"

Neville looked Flint straight in the eye.

"The Room of Requirement is always helpful," he said.

"FIRE!" McGonagall screamed.

"FIRE!" Flint screamed as well and explosions happened everywhere.

"Don't plan on winning, Flint!" Neville screamed, sending the young man a quick curse. "We're taking Hogwarts back for good!"

* * *

Ginny was having a hard time dragging Lupin's unconscious form through the shaky halls of a deteriorating Hogwarts. Luckily the man had shown up before Greyback could do his worst. Unfortunately, he had lost consciousness and blood in the fight, making Ginny responsible for getting them both out. Ginny could hear explosions from every where and hoped that she would be able to make it out before everything collapsed. She knew that certain corridors on the west side had buckled, making it impossible for her to get to the entrance quicker. 

"Somebody help!" she screamed, watching abandoned portraits fall. There was another tremor and she continued to yank on Lupin's ripped clothing, dragging him faster.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed.

* * *

"You know, Mudblood. If you and Weasley hadn't have come into my house, this whole thing would have never happened," Malfoy said, watching Hermione struggle against the bonds that kept her up against the wall. "But you just had to come didn't you," he said quietly and in a voice so calm, Hermione knew what would come. 

"You were always such a pain in the arse. You, Potter and Weasel. But if I know Bellatrix, Potter should be dead as well," he told her as he continued to pace, tapping his wand against his leg. Tears continued to run down Hermione's face. Malfoy had her gagged, so she wept silently. He went up to her and stared loathingly into her eyes. "The Golden Trio has been destroyed." Hermione's eyes bulged in horror and she cried harder, struggling against the bonds. Malfoy smiled. "The world won't mourn your death."

_BOOM_!

Malfoy turned around and let out a growl, raising his wand quickly.

"Potter."

Harry glanced behind the blonde to Hermione, whose eyes had grown even larger. She began struggling harder.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he told her. Malfoy sneered.

"Don't make me sick, Potter. None of you are going to make it out of here alive," he snarled.

Harry shook his head.

"I highly doubt that, Malfoy. _Avada Kerdava!_"

Malfoy disapparated.

"What the…" Harry looked around frantically, trying to catch sight of the hated blonde. Hermione began wriggling around, trying to catch her friend's attention. He glanced over at her then looked around once more before heading over to her. Her eyes then grew large and she started making weird muffled sounds, tears rolling down her eyes. At first Harry didn't understand, then his own eyes grew large and he turned around.

Hermione's screams were muffled as Harry grunted, gripping onto Malfoy's shoulder as he sunk to the ground. Malfoy smirked victoriously as he straightened up and looked over at Hermione's tortured figure. Her eyes were on Harry's prone form as Malfoy came up to her.

"He's dead, Granger… deal with it," he told her, attracting her attention. More tears streamed down her face as she pulled away from his fingers which reached up to touch her face. "Now you're going to di-"

Suddenly he stopped, the words not coming out. Hermione's eyes grew as she watched blood trickle from his mouth. He looked up at her, slightly confused and suddenly Harry's face appeared behind him.

"You lived like a Slytherin… die like one."

Malfoy sunk to the ground, his eyes clouding over with the eternal flames. Harry sunk to his knees, gasping in pain. The bonds on Hermione immediately disappeared and she fell to the ground. Harry looked up at her, his green eyes growing dark.

"Hey, Hermione…" he whispered, holding his abdomen in pain.

"Harry," she murmured, reaching out to feel the wound. He removed his hands and looked down as well. "Harry…"

He looked up at her and tried to smile.

"It's not that bad," he told her, clenching his teeth and holding his breath for a moment.

"Harry, we need to get to Hogsmeade. We can get back to Azkaban and get some help for you there," she whispered, trying to pull him up. They could hear the explosions happening around the school and Harry grabbed her arm before she could try to help him.

"I don't think so, Hermione," he whispered, looking up at her. The meaning of his words struck Hermione in the face.

"Harry," she gasped. "Harry no."

Harry groaned in pain and leaned forward as the pain intensified.

"It's too late for me, Hermione. You need to get out," he ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you," she whispered."

"Hermione, please!" he yelled, pointing at the door with a bloody finger. "You need to go!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

* * *

Ginny bit her lip as she headed down a hall. She passed empty classrooms, pulling on Lupin's body as she continued to head for the exit. 

"Are you lost?"

Ginny whirled around and gasped, pulling Lupin closer to her. Bellatrix smirked and sauntered closer.

"What do you have there, little girl?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

Ginny began to back up, pulling Lupin with her. She didn't answer the woman.

"Shy? Well, don't let me bother you. Please continue," Bellatrix said, motioning for Ginny to continue walking. Ginny eyed Bellatrix sharply, dragging Lupin along. They continued this for what seemed like forever, Ginny growing extremely tired as she continued to move backwards, glancing behind her quickly from time to time to make sure no one was going to ambush her. Bellatrix just strolled on, smiling wickedly.

"I hope you like this school," Bellatrix said nonchalantly, looking down at her nails. "It will be your resting place in a few minutes."

* * *

Fred and George were the first through the broken gates, leading about twenty others up the hill towards Hogwarts where they had seen at least forty Death Eaters disappear into. They had almost reached the front doors when they burst open and two Death Eaters went flying along with the massive doors, which slid down the incline into the lake. 

"What the-"

"LOOK!" Kingsley shouted, pointing. Death Eaters were scrambling out of the castle, shouting and running down the hill. Behind them were students and professors, shouting off curses and cheering. The Death Eaters thought they were going to escape when they came face to face with Fred, George and their group, wands raised.

"'Ello mates!" George greeted.

"You picked the wrong school to mess with," Fred finished.

* * *

Hermione looked around the corner and then turned to look at Harry, who was leaning against the wall, his breathing shallow and labored. 

"Where's your wand?" she asked, holding out her hand. Harry handed it over, clutching his bleeding abdomen and closing his eyes.

"Be careful," he whispered. Hermione nodded and glanced around the corner again. Ginny was facing her and Bellatrix's back was to her. She had to make this perfect, because if Bellatrix moved, Hermione would hit Ginny.

""I hope you like this school," Bellatrix said moving towards Ginny. "It will be your resting place in a few minutes."

Hermione didn't bother saying something witty or with deeper meaning. All of the pain that she felt and all of the rage for the woman boiled up in her and she flourished her wand aggressively, stepping out from behind the wall.

"_AVADA KERDAVA!_" she screamed.

Ginny ducked, screaming in surprise and Bellatrix fell where she stood. Dead.

"Hermione?!"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to the girl and gathering her up into a hug. "Oh Ginny!" she cried, holding her friend close. Both girls had tears in their eyes as they held each other.

"Ginny."

The two girls pulled away and Ginny gasped.

"Harry!"

She flung her arms around him and he cried out in pain, pulling away instantly. Ginny looked down at her clothes and then up at Harry.

"What happened?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, moving past her and looking down at Lupin.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

Hermione grabbed Lupin's arm and turned to Ginny.

"It won't matter in a few minutes if Hogwarts collapses, so come on!" Hermione told them, pulling Lupin down the hallway. "Ginny, help Harry!"

She wasn't about to die here. She had to know that he was alive… she had to know he was alive….

* * *

"Oh my God," Charlie whispered, looking up at Hogwarts. 

They could see the roofs of certain areas collapsing.

"Ginny's in there!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, holding onto her husband as more places began to collapse.

"LOOK!"

Stumbling out of the entrance were three people, one of them dragging along a fourth person.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Right then they could hear a deep moan, like an unearthly monster waking from a long sleep.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Moody screamed, ordering the Aurors to keep an eye on the Death Eaters they had arrested.

Screams could be heard as the foundations of Hogwarts moaned under the bombardment it had just undertaken. The ground shook where they stood and for a moment, the world seemed to fall apart.

Then silence…

It was ethereal.

Hermione fell to her knees, everything that had just happened crashing down upon her shoulders.

"No…"

**A/N: Well, it's not the end, but it's pretty darn close, I suppose. **

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley:** I've killed characters off before. I'm not entirely nice, so don't expect the best.

**OzDust:** Well, you know that you're close to the end when I start answering the age old questions. I don't know what it is, but I _love_ flashbacks. They're the one thing that I think explains things more than the present. The past isn't always lost...

**charma10:** I would NEVER describe a mangled... well... maybe I would... but... you know what, just read the next chapter and see. (mutters about know-it-all reviewers) :-P

**Elite:** We'll see what happens.

**No Chapter tease. **


	15. Starting Over

**A/N: This has been an amazing journey...**

_God made the world round so we would never be able to see too far down the road._ -**Isak Dinesen**

* * *

Everyone waited patiently as Dumbledore took the podium, eager to hear what he had to say. It had been three months since the fights and finally the students had been allowed back into the school. In the time between, it had been hard. Hogsmeade had to be rebuilt, but with the help of all of the students of Hogwarts, it was done quickly. Hermione sat opposite Harry, who sat near Ginny, who was leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder as they waited for Dumbledore to speak. Neville and Luna sat beside Hermione, holding hands and smiling contently. Seamus, Dean, Pravati and Lavender also sat close by.

"It was December when Hogwarts was seized by Death Eaters. It is now March and we are back…."

As Dumbledore continued to speak the events of what had happened in those past three months flooded into Hermione's mind quickly, blocking out Dumbledore's speech.

"_Mrs. Weasley?" a Healer called, walking into the waiting room with a clipboard. Molly Weasley stood up along with about twenty other people, disregarding the Healer's call for one person. _

"_How is he? Is he ok?" they all said at the same time, crowding around the surprised Healer. She looked down at her file then back up again. _

"_I need to speak with Mrs. Hermione Weasley," she stated clearly._

_There was a pause and about half of the people present looked shocked. _

"_I'm sorry, who?" Tonks asked. The healer repeated herself and they all looked over at Hermione, who was trying to get to the front of the group. _

"_I'm Hermione, how's Ron?" she asked, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting. _

"_Mrs. Weasley, we've managed to stop the bleeding and your husband has been stabilized. He broke his back and numerous bones when he fell, but some how he managed to hit a tree, which broke his fall. He's resting right now, but you should be able to see him in an hour or so," she told Hermione before leaving. Hermione bit her lip and could feel the tears coming to her eyes as relief surged through her body. Her knees buckled beneath her and Fred and George grabbed her and led her to a chair. _

"_What's going on?" Ginny asked finally, voicing the question many of them were thinking. George looked up at his sister and grinned. _

"_Ron and Hermione got married while you were at Hogwarts, Gin," he answered simply. _

"_And I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered, surprising everyone else except for Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Moody. Hermione's parents pushed to the front and sat down beside their daughter. _

"_Really?" Mr. Granger asked, gob-smacked. Hermione looked up at her father and nodded. _

"_Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Granger gasped and soon Hermione was crying into her mother's arms, Mr. Granger rubbing her back. _

"No Death Eater can stop the power Hogwarts has given each and every one of you and I would like to take the time to applaud those who took the forefront in taking Hogwarts back," Dumbledore said, turning slightly to Professor McGonagall who stood up and moved around the large table to stand beside the Headmaster. Hermione blinked back some tears that had come to her eyes as she shook her head back to reality. Harry leaned across the table, frowning.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" he asked worriedly. Hermione smiled and nodded, turning back to the front. Dumbledore then turned back to the crowd, smiling.

"Now, I would first like to honor those young men and women who died, fighting for this school and for their families at the Ministry, St. Mungos, Diagon Alley, throughout London, Hogsmeade and here at Hogwarts. Let us have a moment of silence for them."

Everyone looked down at their hands as they remembered friends and family who had died. A few girls could be heard sniffling loudly, tears evident in the faces of others.

Luna then looked up at the magical sky, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts…" she whispered, and others raised their heads, looking over to where she sat next to Neville. Neville put on a small smile and joined her.

"Teach us something please…" he said a bit louder. Dumbledore smiled and some of the teachers joined him when he sang.

"Whether we be old and bald…" the professors sang.

"Or young with scabby knees!" every first year shouted out. Suddenly the Great Hall was filled with the song.

"Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full or air, dead flies and bits of fluff! Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees! Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full or air, dead flies and bits of fluff!"

Their voices rang out when they finished, all of them feeling something move through them. A spirit that would not be destroyed…

Dumbledore wiped his eyes and coughed, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"And now, I would like to thank the Hufflepuff house, Ravenclaw house and Gryffindor house for standing up and holding off the Death Eaters for as long as they could."

The whole place erupted in cheering as each house gave their own call, shouting out their joy in their own special way. Dumbledore held up his hands and they all quieted down.

"Now, I will like to honor those who led the final attacks against the Death Eaters," he said before looking around. "Would the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quiddich teams stand up?"

Hermione smiled as Harry stood up along with a few others and clapped and cheered along with them, applauding them. McGonagall motioned for those who stood up to come up to the podium and she hung a medal on each of their necks, shaking each of their hands.

"Thank you for what you have done," she said before they all returned to their seats and Dumbledore continued.

"And now, would Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Pravati Patil, Lavender Brown and Dennis Creevy please come forward," he announced and the Great Hall once again burst into applause as the called stood up and went up to Professor McGonagall stood and shook her hand as she handed them medals.

"We're going to have to do this again tomorrow night," Pravati whispered as she took her seat again. Hermione looked up at her.

"You're coming to the Gala?" she asked.

Pravati nodded happily.

"We got our invitations three weeks ago actually. You're coming right?" she asked.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and then shrugged, looking back up at Dumbledore.

"Depends," she answered, with no hint of emotion. Pravati immediately grew red and looked around, noticing the looks everyone had. They all knew that if Ron didn't come out of the hospital by tonight, she wasn't going to go….

"There is one young lady I would like to recognize for her bravery through the torture she was put under during the attacks. I would like us all to recognize Ginerva Molly Weasley for her outstanding courage in spite of it all. Ms. Weasley," he said, clapping his hands along with everyone else as Ginny smiled and stood up, humbly approaching the podium. To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore hugged her and personally handed her a medal before she returned to her seat. Before she could sit down however, Harry stood up and kissed her, pulling her flush up against him. Gryffindor House burst out in another wave of cheers as the two sat back down, smiling broadly. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"It is nice to see that young love is still prevailing," he commented earning the couple a few more chuckles before an air of seriousness fell upon him. "And now, I would like us all to honor three young people who have come to be known as Hogwarts' Golden Trio. Since the beginning, these three have been quite the troublemakers as well as saving Hogwarts from trouble. I have watched them each grow into wonderful young students who have shown the courage worthy of their house. And then, in an hour which seemed to dark to imagine, they went above and beyond the call of duty. They have each earned trophies for their accomplishments and now we will applaud them for what they have done three months ago not only here at Hogwarts but also at St. Mungos. Though one of them could not be here, please join me in congratulating Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley!"

Everyone screamed and shouted, whistling and hooting as Hermione and Harry made their way up to the podium where they stood, holding hands. Some stood up to get a better look at Hermione and the small bump peeking out from her robes. Dumbledore gave the two huge hugs and then McGonagall came up and handed Harry something.

"Congratulations, Potter," she said curtly, but winked at him before moving over to Hermione. Harry looked down at the object in his hands and his eyes grew.

"Godric's sword," he whispered. Hermione smiled and looked up at McGonagall when she handed her something.

"Congratulations, Weasley," McGonagall repeated, patting the girl on the shoulder before moving to the side. Hermione gasped when she saw the book in her hands.

"Hogwarts, a History…"

"I hope I'm not too late."

Everyone turned to look at the Great Hall entrance and smiled as Ron nodded.

"I'm looking for a Mrs. Weasley. Is she here?"

Everyone then turned to Hermione, who was speechless as she stared at Ron for what seemed like forever. Then she shoved her book into Harry's hands and bolted down the steps and down the isle to Ron. When she reached him, he grabbed her hand and the two ran out of the Great Hall, accompanied by cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Ron, where are we going?!" Hermione asked.

"You'll see!"

They ran down a few halls and up some stairs until they reached a portrait of a lion's pride. Ron smiled.

"Chocolate Frogs," he said and the portrait swung open and Ron pulled Hermione in. Hermione gasped.

"Ron…"

It was bigger than her Head Girl dormitory. It was fully furnished and there was a staircase that led up to a hall that led down somewhere.

"Ron, what's going on?" she asked.

He turned to her and braced himself.

"Madame Hooch is retiring this year and Dumbledore's offered me the job," he said in a big rush, biting his lip as Hermione processed this information. She was about to say something then stopped herself and looked muddled.

"What?"

Ron took her face in his hands.

"Dumbledore said that since we're married, we might as well not live in separate dormitories for the rest of the year, so he offered this room to us. I'll be using it when the next school year starts, anyway. There's a baby room upstairs as well as a slightly bigger room than the Head Girl's room and a perfect bathroom as well as-"

Hermione placed her finger to his lips, shushing him.

"A baby room?" she asked and Ron nodded, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I know the baby's not due for a while, but every one's pitched in and by everyone, I mean Mum, and the baby room's completely ready for the arrival for a child not due in another six months," he whispered and Hermione smiled, looking around.

"It's beautiful," she commented.

"So you'll stay here?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him and her smile broadened, causing him to smile as well and lean in, kissing her softly. However, the soft kisses quickly turned into heated ones as Ron backed Hermione up into the wall, his hands trembling at her waist. Hermione could feel him trying to constrain himself for her sake and couldn't help but giggle, pulling away. Ron moaned at the loss and rested his head against the wall, effectively trapping her between him and the wall. Cheek to cheek they stood there for a moment, breathing each other in.

"Maybe we should go back out? They'll be waiting for us," she whispered into his ear and she felt him shake his head.

"Let them wait then," he answered.

"Ron…"

He pulled away and looked down at her.

"What?" he asked, daring her to give a reason why they shouldn't enjoy their moment together. She shook her head, waiting for him. He snorted and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"Thought so," he muttered, his fingers moving up to Hermione's robes. He unbuckled them and shoved them off her shoulders. He then looked up at Hermione and grinned mischievously, keeping eye contact with her while unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione let the blouse slip from her body and watched Ron as his eyes fell to her stomach. She saw him breathe in sharply and reach out and touch her gingerly. Her heart constricted painfully when he blinked rapidly, tears appearing in his crystal blue eyes. He was about to pull away when Hermione grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on her stomach.

"Hermione…" he whispered, looking up at her. Soon they were up against the wall, kissing each other. Ron's hands moved over her body, desperate to feel everything, lest he lose her. Hermione suddenly pulled away and Ron frowned.

"What?"

She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your face when we stopped," she answered and Ron grinned, leaning back in.

* * *

The sounds of laughter that filtered through the door woke Hermione up from her sleep. She felt Ron shift beside her and pull her closer to him. She watched him for a while, amazed at how handsome he was and how beautiful he made her feel. They had spent the whole day together, mostly making love, but upon hearing Ron's stomach growl loudly and after much protesting, Hermione allowed Ron to get an elf to bring them some lunch.

"_Chew Ronald," Hermione reprimanded, taking a bite of her sandwich before watching Ron glance up at her. _

"_You're still going to do that?" he asked. _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. _

"_What? You figured after a few passionate hours that your love making would make me forget about your eating habits?" she asked, finishing her sandwich and placing the plate down on the floor. Ron did the same before rolling over on top of her. _

"_I figured it would make you forget something," he answered smartly, wiggling his eyebrows around suggestively. Hermione laughed and kissed his nose. _

"_You overestimate your love making abilities," she said. Ron shook his head and leaned into her ear, pressing his body against hers. _

"_I highly doubt that," he whispered into her ear and he could feel her shudder. He kissed her gently and she gasped into his mouth as their kisses grew more wanton. Ron's hands moved over Hermione's bare legs and down into her upper thigh, causing her breathing to grow shallower. His lips moved down to her chest, kissing the spot between her breasts. His hands were just moving slowly up her stomach when she started laughing. _

_Ron frowned and pulled away, looking down at her and watching her as she giggled, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her eyes as she continued to laugh._

"_What?" he asked, suddenly feeling insecure about what was happening. _

_What was she laughing about?_

_Hermione continued to laugh._

"_Victor's coming to the Gala tomorrow," she gasped out as she continued to laugh. Ron still frowned. _

"_So?" he asked, upset that she would actually bring up that man right before they were about to make love. Hermione opened her eyes and stopped laughing, looking up at him sternly. _

"_Oh come on, Ronald," she said, propping her self up on her elbows and looking straight into his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want to make him jealous," she whispered, leaning into his ear and nibbling on his ear seductively. She held her breath when he pulled her closer to him. _

"_I do," he muttered, kissing her neck. She smiled as she felt his hands venture over her again with much more gusto. She let herself fall back into the warm sheets, lying there for him to see. _

"_Then make love to me."_

Needless to say, four hours later, the two had fallen asleep, appreciating the extent as to which they could take their love.

Hermione knew Ron was exhausted and didn't want to wake him up, but the sounds coming from outside the door attracted her curiosity and she quietly left the bed, kissing Ron's lips before wrapping a wonderful red and gold robe around her before opening the door. The sounds came more clearly and she moved down the hall to the staircase.

"There she is!"

Hermione blushed when Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pravati, Lavender and Dean all looked up at her from the couches below.

"Thank you, Seamus," she said, coming down the stairs and moving over to a chair, where she sat down. Pravati broke out into giggles.

"How was your day?" she asked. Hermione's face grew redder and the others, except Ginny, grinned.

"I think she just answered your question, Pravati," Dean commented. Hermione straightened up in her chair.

"Ron and I just talked. We had a lot to catch up on," she said.

"And by talk, you mean-" Harry started.

"None of your damn business, Potter."

They all looked up at the staircase to see Ron coming down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Hermione smiled and stood up, waiting until he had sat down in her seat before seating her self on his lap. Seamus grinned.

"You know," he said, looking around the large common room. "They say if a bloke gets a large house, he must be compensating for something," he commented.

Hermione leaned her back into Ron's chest and shrugged.

"Did you ever think that it was just trying to _tell_ you something?" she asked, causing everyone to break out into laughter.

When the laughter finally died down, they all turned to look out the large window.

"Where do we go from here?" Ginny asked, leaning into Harry and letting his arms wrap around her.

Ron shrugged, looking up at Hermione, who met his eyes.

"I don't know about you pricks, but I'm going to try to start over."

**_The End._**


End file.
